Double Trouble
by Dragonwhisperer
Summary: Sequel to New Generation. Shiroi and her family have gone to stay in village for a while. She and her mother have a surprise for their families, wonder what it is. How will Hiei react to it when he finds out? R&R. No flames. UPDATED! Chapters 15 thru 17
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Author's Note: I know I was supposed to put up a story that comes before this one, but I am very stuck on it. If anyone who doesn't mind reading what I have and think they could help me finish it, I am willing to throw that idea out. Until then, enjoy this story.

Chapter 1

"Hiei?" Shiroi poked her head around the corner.

Hiei looked up, "Hmm?" He'd been sitting there, collecting his thoughts.

Shiroi approached him and sat down next to him. "I've been thinking about visiting my mother."

"Have you come to a conclusion?" Hiei asked. He didn't complain, going there would be a change from everyday life.

Shiroi nodded, "I have, but it was more out of necessity than just feeling like going."

Hiei looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Shiroi smiled, "I'll tell you later, but just be prepared for an extended stay."

Hiei wasn't sure he liked the sound of that, but he didn't have a choice.

ooo

Three days later, Shiroi, Hiei, Hikori, and four-year-old Kaika walked through the wooden gates of Shiroi's village.

"Nice to see you all again," Naoru said as they approached. She smiled down at Kaika, "You've grown since I last saw you."

Kaika hid behind Hikori. She had not seen any of these people in nearly two years, so she didn't remember any of them.

Naoru smiled down at the little girl, and then turned to Shiroi, "It's good to have you here again. You all look well." She turned to Hikori, "Have you been good?"

Hikori nodded. The nineteen-year-old looked down at Kaika, "What's the matter with you? If it weren't for her, you wouldn't be here."

Kaika poked her head out from behind Hikori's legs, bowed her head a little to Naoru, and went back to hiding.

Naoru laughed behind her hand, "She'll get used to us soon." She turned back to the young man, "Have you been practicing? Raimeihi wants to test you as soon as he gets the chance."

"Where is he?" Shiroi asked.

"Teaching the village youngsters," Naoru answered.

"May I go find him?" Hikori asked politely. Naoru nodded, and Hikori picked up Kaika and set her down next to Hiei. "I'll be back later, Squirt." He ruffed the little girl's hair and set off.

"I'm not a squirt!" Kaika called to her brother. She glared after her brother as Hiei stooped down to her level. She turned to him, "I'm not a squirt Daddy."

"No," Hiei said, "You're not." Kaika giggled. "Say hello to your grandmother."

Kaika blushed and turned back to Naoru, "Um... hello."

Naoru smiled, "Hello to you too, my little Kaika."

Kaika made a face, "I'm not little!"

Naoru looked a little startled, but recovered quickly, glancing at Shiroi. "Well, of course not."

Hiei put a hand on Kaika's head, "What have we told you about yelling?"

Kaika looked down at the ground, "That it's not nice."

Hiei nodded, "And you are still little, but you do have a lot of growing to do."

Naoru smiled as she watched the conversation. Twenty years ago, she would never have imagined Hiei would ever act that way. (Parenthood does change a person,) she thought. She turned to Shiroi, "Shall we go to our place then?"

Shiroi nodded, "Yes, I would like that. I also need to speak with you privately."

Naoru nodded as they started toward her home. "We've added on," Naoru said as they walked. "We knew that whenever you four came to visit you couldn't all sleep in Shiroi's room. So, Raimeihi recruited some help and added on two rooms to the house."

"That's a big change," Shiroi said. "And I'm sure it came with a price."

Naoru nodded, "Yes, but it was easy to pay."

As they walked, Kaika tugged on her father's coat. "Where are we Daddy?"

Hiei looked down, "This is where your mother was born. You've been here before, but you were only a baby."

"Oh," Kaika said. "How long are we going to stay here?"

"I don't know," Hiei answered. "When it comes to your mother's home village, it's her choice to how long we stay."

"Okay," Kaika said. "Who was Hikori going to see?"

"Raimeihi," Hiei answered. "That's Naoru husband."

"Mommy's daddy?" Kaika asked.

Hiei was quiet for a moment; "None of us consider him as her father. He hurt her very much when she was younger." Kaika didn't know what he meant, and it showed in her eyes. Hiei sighed, "I'll explain it better when you're older. Just call him Raimeihi."

"Okay," Kaika said.

Hiei hoped she wouldn't ask any more questions. Luckily for him she didn't. They reached Naoru and Raimeihi's home and went inside. Where a wall used to be next to the fireplace, was a doorway that led into a small hallway. On either sides of the hall was another doorway into the two new rooms.

While Hiei was watching Kaika, Naoru and Shiroi went down the hall and into Naoru's room.

"So," Naoru said as she closed the door, "What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

Shiroi blushed slightly, "Would it be all right if stayed her a while?"

Naoru blinked, "Well of course. I always enjoy it when you come here."

"Well we're going to be stay more than a week," Shiroi said, "A lot longer."

"How long?" Naoru asked.

"Maybe close to a year," Shiroi answered.

"How come so long?" Naoru asked. "Not that I mind, it's just unusual for you to want to stay that long."

Shiroi nodded, "Well, how should I put this? Every time this happens, something bad ends up happening. I'm thinking if we stay here, nothing bad will happen."

"Every time what happens?" Naoru asked. She looked at her daughter critically, and then realized something. She giggled, "Oh, I see. Funny that this should happen."

"What do you mean?" Shiroi asked. She looked at her mom critically, just as her mother had done a few seconds before. When she saw what her mother meant, she laughed. "This is going to be interesting to tell everyone."

Naoru nodded, "Yes it will. Hiei and Raimeihi are going to be fun to watch once we tell them."

"We'll have to explain it to Kaika," Shiroi said. She smiled, "Hikori's going to be interesting to see too."

Naoru nodded again. "When do you want to tell them?"

"Perhaps tonight?" Shiroi suggested. "Everyone should be home by then."

"So tonight then," Naoru said. "I can hardly wait."

ooo

Author's Note: Okay, this is the beginning of the next major story. I don't know how often I will be able to up date this, I have two major vacations coming up and I'm on the lookout for a job. Once I start college I have no idea how I'm going to manage my updating. Until then I will do my best to keep up with everything. Enjoy the story, and reviews are much appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 2

Hikori and Raimeihi arrived home a few hours later.

"Hikori!" Kaika shrilled as she attached herself to her brother's leg.

"Kaika," Hikori said as he stumbled inside. "I'm all dirty, and you're making it hard to walk." He braced himself with his staff. "Dad, can you get her off?"

Hiei came over and gently pulled Kaika off. "You seem to like your brother more than you like me," Hiei said as he set the girl down. The little girl grinned up at him.

"Hikori," Shiroi said as she came out of the kitchen, "What have I told you about bringing the staff inside?"

Hikori sighed, and shifted the staff back into two sias. "'You're going to break something'" He quoted. "Have I ever broken anything?"

"No," Hiei answered, "But that's only because everything at home is unbreakable."

Hikori made a face as he put his sias away.

Naoru came into the room and turned to Raimeihi, "How was training?"

"Normal, until Hikori showed up that is," Raimeihi answered. "When that happened, we ended up having a match and the kids had a fun time watching."

"And they laughed at me when he beat me," Hikori grumbled.

"No surprise," Naoru said. "It's been several years since you were last here. Most of Raimeihi's students are young, and they probably don't remember you."

"I know that," Hikori said as he sat down on the couch, "But they didn't have to hit me with sticks when I was down on the ground."

"You let them do that?" Shiroi asked Raimeihi, outraged.

Raimeihi shook his head, "No, I stopped them right away. Hikori's not hurt."

"It was a bunch of little kids Mom," Hikori said. "What could they have done to me even if Raimeihi hadn't stopped them?"

"Plenty," Shiroi answered. "I know from first hand experience. She glared at Raimeihi.

"Shiroi," Naoru said. Shiroi looked at her mother. "The man that did all of that to you is not the one standing here." Shiroi eyed her mother. "Well, it's true isn't it? Did the man that nearly killed you have eyes like that?"

Shiroi glanced back at Raimeihi. For all she wished her mother was wrong, she was right.

Naoru knew that Shiroi would never forgive her father, no matter what was said or done. She decided to change the subject to the one they had talked about. "Okay, time for some good news."

"News?" Raimeihi asked.

Naoru nodded, "You and Hiei may want to sit down for it though."

"How can something be good news if we need to sit down before we hear it?" Hiei muttered.

"You'll see," Shiroi said, smiling at him. She watched as Hikori snatched up Kaika before the little girl could wander off. "Ready?" She asked all of them. They nodded.

Shiroi and her mother looked at one another, and then turned back to them, "We're pregnant!"

"Cool!" Hikori said, though he was the only one who seemed to have a positive reaction. Kaika had a very confused look on her face, since she didn't understand. Hiei and Raimeihi had the most stunned looks on their face either of the two women had ever seen.

"Well I'm at least glad to get a positive response from someone," Naoru said. "Thank you Hikori."

Hikori grinned, and plopped Kaika into Hiei's lap and jumped up off the couch. He came over and gave his mother a hug first, and then Naoru. "Are you two just going to sit there?" Hikori asked Hiei and Raimeihi Hiei and Raimeihi seemed to snap out of their stupors. Hiei seemed to recover faster, and got calmly to his feet. He came over to Shiroi and took her arm in his hand. He gave her a look that seemed unreadable to everyone else. Shiroi looked at him for a moment, but then nodded and they both went into Shiroi's room and shut and locked the door.

"What's with Dad?" Hikori asked.

"I don't know," Naoru answered as he husband approached. "I see you've moved. Well, what have you to say for yourself?"

Raimeihi cleared his throat, and then swept Naoru into his arms and kissed her.

Hikori laughed, "Nice response, but Kaika's still in here."

Raimeihi broke the kiss with his wife and glared at Hikori, "So take her and your hide into another room. You can also explain what's going on to her."

Me?" Hikori asked. He turned around to face Kaika, whom was still sitting on the couch with a confused look on her face. "Ah man," Hikori groaned. He sighed and picked up his little sister, "Come on, time for a Talk."

"Uh-oh," Kaika said as Hikori went down the new hallway and into his room.

ooo

Hiei closed and locked the door behind him.

"Is something wrong?" Shiroi asked as Hiei turned around to face her.

Hiei approached her and gripped her arms, "Why did you let this happen?"

"Let this happen?" Shiroi asked, "What do you mean?"

"I told you I didn't want you getting pregnant," Hiei answered. "Not again."

Shiroi glared at him, "It's my body and therefore my choice."

Hiei glared back, "I don't want to risk losing you again."

"I'm not stopping it," Shiroi said, "Nothing you say or do will make me change my mind."

Hiei sighed. She was right; nothing he could do would change her mind. He reached out and held her shoulders. "I'm not letting you out of my sight. I don't want anything happening to you. Not this time." He pulled her into a tight, but gentle hug. "Nothing's going to go wrong this time."

Shiroi sighed, knowing that always having him around would have its good points and bad points. "You don't have to."

"I know I don't," Hiei said. "I just don't want to take any chances this time."

Shiroi pulled away from him, "I know you don't want anything happening. I figured that coming here was the best option. There are always people around and less of a chance that something will happen."

Hiei sighed, "I think you forgot to take into account that bandits pass through villages like these."

Shiroi rolled her eyes, "I talked to my mother, and there haven't been any bandit attacks since she and Raimeihi returned. Even if there were to be an attack, I think the defense for Raimeihi has put together plus you will be sufficient enough to stop anything."

Hiei snorted, "You make it sound so simple. Fighting off bandits isn't easy. I know; I grew up with some."

Shiroi nodded, "I know, you told me, a long time ago. But if you know that, you also know their weaknesses, or at least some of them."

Hiei shrugged. "I don't want to get into that." He sighed, "Well, I guess there isn't much else we can do but go through with it."

Shiroi smiled, "Good. I'm glad you aren't going to try and force me to get rid of it."

Hiei blinked, "Even if I wanted you to I know you wouldn't do it. You're just stubborn that way."

Shiroi sighed, "Come on, lets go out and see what my mother is doing. And I'm pretty sure we'll have some explaining to do to Kaika."

Hiei groaned, "That's not going to be pretty."

Shiroi giggled as they left the room and went back out to the living room. Much to their surprise, Hikori had explained what was going on to Kaika.

"It was easy," Hikori said with a grin. "I gave her the basics, answered any questions she had, and that was that." He ruffled Kaika's hair. "Right Kaika?"

Kaika nodded, "I'm not going to be the little one anymore."

"That's right," Shiroi said. "You won't be. You'll be a big sister."

Kaika giggled and jumped up and down, full of her childish energy. "Is it going to be a baby brother or a baby sister?" she asked.

Shiroi smiled, "We won't know until after its born."

"Oh," Kaika said. "Okay."

"You won't be the only one who's going to be a big sister," Naoru said as she came up behind Shiroi. "Your mom is going to be a big sister too."

Kaika blinked it slight confusion, but didn't ask any questions, much to Shiroi and Naoru's relief.

ooo

Author's Note: Chapter Two! Well, this is all I have finished for now. I'm almost done with chapter three, so I hope to get that up soon. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. It may be a bit boring, but I can assure you that it will get better. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 3

Later that evening, Hiei stood on chimney of the house. He still wasn't sure about Shiroi's pregnancy, and had come onto the roof to do some thinking.

"Care for some company?"

Hiei looked behind to see Raimeihi. "You're not my first choice for company."

Raimeihi sighed, "This is going to be a fun year." He sat down at the base of the chimney on Hiei's right. "You're not the only one who's worried."

Hiei glanced down at the tall demon. "You're worried about Naoru?"

Raimeihi nodded, "Her of course, and Shiroi. No matter what any of you say, she's still my daughter. I don't know what happened to me that day Naoru died, but since Koenma brought Naoru and me back, I've gone back to my normal self. I wasn't the brutal, evil person that you met me as. No, I was like Naoru, and I cared for Shiroi just as much as she did, before she died."

Hiei looked back out over the roofs. "Whatever you say Raimeihi, but it's going to take more than words to prove it."

"Does that mean you're going to give me a chance?" Raimeihi asked.

"Don't get your hopes up," Hiei answered. "Believing you about your past life is not the biggest topic on my mind."

Raimeihi nodded, knowing that Hiei would know what he did. "I know. The last thing on my mind is making you believe me."

Hiei smirked, "At least you have your priorities straight." He surveyed the village. "How often are you attacked by raiders here? And those winged serpents. I know this is one of the more peaceful areas of demon world, practically a different realm, but it is still inhabited by rogue demons."

Raimeihi thought for a moment. "Only a few winged serpents have attacked in the past several years. That's what Takken as has told me, and only a few parties of bandits and raiders have attacked. This village is safe, safer than most places."

Hiei nodded, "That answers one question." He looked down to the front of the house. Nana had come over earlier in the afternoon and was now leaving. Shiroi and Naoru had come out with her.

"Coming?" Raimeihi asked as he got to his feet. Hiei sighed and nodded, and the two of them jumped off the roof.

ooo

"I'll see you two tomorrow," Nana said. "There's so much to do."

"Yes there is," Naoru said. "But even if you do get started right away there always seems to be something to be done when the time comes."

"Yes," Nana said, "That's very true."

Shiroi looked up as Hiei and Raimeihi jumped from the roof. The two men landed behind Nana. "What were you two doing up there?"

"Talking," Raimeihi answered.

"I thought you two would never do that," Naoru said as the two men came to stand with them."

Nana smiled, "I'll be going now. There's much to start tomorrow." She nodded to them and walked away.

"Much to start?" Hiei asked.

Shiroi sighed, "How quickly you forget."

"Uh?" Hiei asked. Shiroi shook her head and grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him inside. "What do you mean?" Hiei asked as they disappeared into the house.

Shiroi dragged Hiei into the bedroom and locked the door. "You know there's plenty to do, and you know what I mean by things do to."

Hiei sighed, "I do, but I'm still worried."

"Everything is going to be fine Hiei," Shiroi said. "There isn't anything you should worry about."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "There's always something to worry about when you're involved.

"That was rude," Shiroi said, annoyed. She walked away and lay on the bed and turned away from him.

Hiei sighed, "I'm going back on the roof." He unlocked the door and went out, closing it behind him.

ooo He sat on the roof for several hours. He knew it was late when the moon vanished over the horizon. He stood up and was about to teleport back into the house, but then noticed someone behind the house.

It was Shiroi.

(What is she doing out?) Hiei wondered. He watched her for a moment, wondering what she was doing. She seemed to just be standing there. But then something caught his sharp sight. He leapt down from the roof, came up to her side, and grabbed her wrist all before a second had passed. "What are you doing?" In the hand of the wrist he held was a dagger.

Shiroi gasped and dropped the dagger in surprise. "You've been on the roof haven't you?"

"I told you that's where I was going," Hiei replied. "Now answer my question, what were you doing?"

Shiroi glared at him, and yanked her wrist out of his grasp. "I came out here for some fresh air, and made that dagger for reassurance."

"You knew I was on the roof," Hiei said. "That should have been reassurance enough." He returned the glare, "What were you really going to do with that dagger?"

Shiroi reached up and placed her hand on his forehead. She then transferred images from her mind to his. She expected the shocked look, but she didn't expect the sudden look of anger afterwards.

"You really think that I want you to do that?" Hiei asked quietly, his anger very apparent.

"How am I supposed to know?" Shiroi answered calmly, "I never seem to know what you're thinking anymore." She turned away and went back into the house.

Hiei picked up the dagger. It was made of ice that he could tell. As for the rest of it, he couldn't make out in the minimal light. He sighed and put the dagger into his boot and went after Shiroi. He didn't have to go far, he found her in the living room, sitting on the sofa.

-You shouldn't need to know what I think for that, - Hiei said through telepathy. He didn't want to disturb anyone else in the house by speaking verbally. -The last thing I want you to do is cause yourself more pain. -

Shiroi didn't look at him. -I want a straight answer from you, and I want it now. Do you want me to have this child or not? -

Hiei walked up and stood in front of her. -I don't want to risk you dying again, - he said. -I know you're back to you peak of strength, but it still doesn't erase memories of last time. There's always a risk. -

-That's not the answer I was looking for Hiei, - Shiroi growled. -A simple yes or no, that's all I want. -

Hiei looked away, -I can't answer that yet. I don't know. -

-Make your decision quick, - Shiroi said. -If you don't, I'll make it for you. - She got up and went back to their bedroom.

ooo Unbeknownst to Hiei and Shiroi, Hikori had heard the entire conversation. Though the two had kept the conversation telepathic, they hadn't blocked it from leaking slightly.

Hikori had seen the tension between his parents all day. He had awoken when Shiroi had returned inside and had crept out of his room to stand just behind the doorway into the living room.

He didn't know what to do. Once he heard one of his parents leave the room, he quietly crept back to his room and closed the door. He sat down on his bed, but he knew he wouldn't be able to go to sleep. He was afraid about what might happen. He knew there wasn't much that he could do, but it wouldn't stop him from worrying about it.

He sighed and leaned back into his pillow. (I hope everything turns out all right. Mom looked so happy when she told us, and I'm sure she and Naoru are going to have fun getting ready together. Why does Dad have to worry so much?)

He rolled over on to his stomach, wrapping his arms around the pillow and staring at the wall. (There shouldn't be anything to worry about. Mom's perfectly healthy, no like last time.) He shuddered at the thought. (I don't think anyone's going to let that happen again.)

He closed his eyes for a moment. (I wonder if I should tell Naoru or Raimeihi about this? Probably Naoru, she'll understand more I think.) He rolled back on to his back, putting his hands behind his head. (There isn't anything for me to do except wait for tomorrow.)

He closed his eyes and waited for sleep, but sleep eluded him. After lying there for over an hour, he gave up on trying to sleep and sat up. He lit a candle with his fire and got to his feet. If he wasn't going to sleep, he wasn't about to sit around his room and do nothing.

He picked up his sias and took a guard stance. He began practicing moves he had been learning before they had come here. It gave him something to do and kept his mind off of what he was worried about most.

ooo

Author's Note: Uh-oh, what's going to happen? Think Hikori's got a right to be worried? I think so. Hopefully things will be sorted out in the next chapter. I hope you're enjoying the fic. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 4

The next morning was very quiet. Shiroi and Hiei did not speak to each other. Hikori did his best to not make eye contact with either of them. Naoru and Raimeihi knew something was wrong, but neither of them said anything. Kaika also knew something was wrong, but she hadn't the slightest idea how complicated the situation was.

Hikori ate his breakfast quickly and got out of the house as fast as he could. He didn't know how to tell either of the other two adults what was going on. He needed some time by himself to think.

He walked down the dirt road with his hands in his pockets. He wondered around the village for some time before he found a slightly secluded area and sat down on a rock. He had no idea how he was supposed to tell Naoru what had happened between his parents.

"Why can't things just be easy?" Hikori asked aloud.

"Nothing is ever easy."

Hikori looked up to see Raimeihi standing a few feet away from him. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I saw you leave the house with a troubled expression," Raimeihi answered. "I thought you might need someone to talk to."

"I don't know if you're the best to talk to about this," Hikori said.

"Try me," Raimeihi said as he took a few steps closer.

Hikori told the demon about what he had witnessed last night. When he finished, Raimeihi was silent for only a few seconds.

"I saw that your parents had some distance between them earlier this morning," he said. "I knew that their expectancy would have something to do with it, but I didn't think it would be this complicated."

"What should I do?" Hikori asked.

"Let's go back now," Raimeihi answered. "I saw Shiroi and Naoru go into the back room as I was leaving, if they're lucky they're still there. It'll make talking to them easier since we won't have to find them."

Hikori nodded and they headed back to the house. When they went inside, they noticed Hiei sitting in the living room watching Kaika.

"Did Shiroi and Naoru leave you as the babysitter?" Raimeihi asked.

Hiei glared at them and then turned back to his daughter.

"Come on," Raimeihi whispered. The two of them went down the hall, and Raimeihi knocked on the door to Naoru's workroom. "Are you too still in there? Hikori and I need to talk to you." When he didn't get an immediate answer, he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. "Naoru?"

Naoru looked up from where she sat at her table. Shiroi stopped just as she was about to drink from a small cup. When Shiroi saw Hikori, she froze.

Hikori had a bad feeling about what was in that cup, and he trusted that feeling. He shot out from behind Raimeihi, into the room, and knocked the cup from Shiroi's hand.

"Hikori!" Naoru exclaimed.

"What was it?" Raimeihi asked.

"Um," Naoru mumbled. She looked away, looking upset.

"I heard what happened last night," Hikori said. He looked straight Shiroi, but it was hard. "I heard what happened between you and Dad last night. This was something to stop it wasn't it?" He pointed to the liquid on the floor.

Shiroi looked away, but only to look up to see Hiei standing in the doorway. The look on his face was unreadable.

Naoru got to her feet. "Raimeihi and I will leave you three to discuss this. I'll keep an eye on Kaika." As she left she whispered to Hiei, "I didn't want to give her that. I hope you three make the right decision." She and Raimeihi left, shutting the door behind them.

Hiei was silent for a moment, and then he looked at Shiroi and asked, "Why?"

"You wouldn't answer me," Shiroi answered. "I told you that if you didn't make the decision soon I would make it for you."

"You never told me how long I had!" Hiei yelled.

"You were up all night!" Shiroi yelled. "What were you doing then?"

Hiei tried to speak, but now words would come out.

Hikori couldn't speak either, but it was for a different reason. He felt that he should say his opinion, but he knew it really wasn't his place to say anything. Suddenly his father looked at him. Hikori gulped.

"What made you listen to us anyway?" Hiei asked angrily.

"You woke me up," Hikori answered. "I was going to come out and see what was going on, but then I picked up what you were saying telepathically. It's not my fault you didn't keep that in better restriction."

"You could have gone back to your room," Hiei said. "You should have, you had no business in eavesdropping like that."

"And if I hadn't," Hikori started, "I wouldn't have told Raimeihi about what I heard and we wouldn't have come in here and stopped Mom. You wouldn't have had a clue about what she had done until it was too late." He walked to the door and took the handle. "Think about who you might hurt before you make a decision." He opened the door and left, shutting the door loudly behind him.

Hiei glared at the door for a moment, and then turned back to Shiroi, whom had moved to sit down in the empty chair. "So what do we do about this Shiroi?" he asked as calmly as he possibly could.

"I need your answer first before I decide anything," Shiroi answered.

Hiei shook his head, "I don't want my answer to be the major part if this decision."

"Just tell me Hiei," Shiroi said sternly. "I want your answer now, and I won't leave this room until I get it."

Hiei sighed, "As of now, I don't want it."

Shiroi looked away from him, and then began to reach for the bottle that sat on the table. Before she could reach it though, Hiei's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She looked up at him as he yanked her to her feet and wrapped his free arm tightly around her waist.

He looked her straight in the eye. "That doesn't mean my decision can't be changed over time."

"You don't have much time left before I can easily stop it," Shiroi whispered.

"How long do I have then?" Hiei asked.

"A week," Shiroi answered. "That's the best I can give you."

"How far along are you?" Hiei asked. "You and Naoru never mentioned that."

"We're both a little over two and a half months along," Shiroi answered. "It's easiest to stop in the first trimester. Once it goes beyond that it gets more complicated, even though it is still possible to lose it before the third trimester."

"That was a little more than I wanted to hear," Hiei muttered. He sighed, "I will have my final decision for you in a week. Will that do?"

Shiroi pulled away, "I said we're not leaving this room until I get you answer, and I meant your final answer."

Hiei growled, "Why must you make things so difficult?"

"Because this is an important decision," Shiroi answered. "You do realize that a life is at stake here."

"Of course I do!" Hiei yelled. He snatched up the small glass bottle that held the contraceptive liquid in it. "You should be one to talk." He squeezed the bottle, and it suddenly shattered in his hand. He hardly blinked when glass shards cut into his hand.

"Hiei!" Shiroi exclaimed as she grabbed his injured hand. "You moron," she muttered as she carefully picked the glass out of his hand and set it on a disposable cloth. Once she had pulled out all of the glass shards, she reached for another bottle and cloth. She poured a clear liquid onto the cloth and began to the clean the cuts. Once she was sure that the contraceptive liquid was gone and the cuts were clean, she healed the wounds. "There, be more careful next time."

Hiei shook his head, "You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did," Shiroi retorted. "I couldn't let that heal on its own, at least not before cleaning it." She looked away, "Amazing how the need to heal turns my attention."

Hiei looked at his hand, it was like the injury had never happened. Injuries like that were easy for Shiroi to heal, even on herself, but it wouldn't be possible to heal herself from the injury she would sustain if she were to use the contraceptive. It would be more of an emotional injury than a physical one, but an injury nonetheless.

He looked back at Shiroi, who still was looking at him. He reached out and gently turned her head she was looking at him. "Keep it. I'd rather not have you suffer because I'm the only one keeping you from being happy."

"Are you sure?" Shiroi asked hopefully.

Hiei shrugged, "I wasn't sure about Hikori at first, but I didn't say anything about it because I didn't want to hurt you. You'd wanted one so badly that I couldn't say no. After a while, I came to wanting it too."

Shiroi clenched her eyes shut to keep back tears as she stepped back and sat down in the chair again.

"Shiroi?" Hiei asked. "Are you okay?" He bent down slightly to see her better.

"I'm all right," Shiroi answered as she tried to wipe her tears away. "I'm just glad I don't have to worry anymore."

"Speak for yourself," he grumbled. "I'm going to be worried about you until the kid's out of you and you're both deemed healthy."

Shiroi laughed through her tears, "Go back twenty years and you wouldn't have given a damn. You've changed so much Hiei."

"Yeah," Hiei grumbled, "I've gone soft." He shuddered. "Never let that out into demon world."

Shiroi smiled, "I'll make sure of it."

Hiei helped her to her feet, "I guess we should go and tell the rest of them that they can relax now."

Shiroi nodded, but before Hiei could move she hugged him tightly. "Thank you Hiei."

Hiei carefully returned the embrace. "Don't thank me," he said.

ooo

Author's Note: ATTENTION READERS! PLEASE RESD THIS NOTE! Now that the situation between Hiei and Shiroi has been solved, I have a request for you. I would like your suggestions on what gender, ability(or abilities), name, and whatever else you could possibly think of, for Shiroi and Naoru's babies. I'll use your suggestions along with my own ideas to create them. You can tell me your suggestions through your reviews. Thanks for reading. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 5

Hiei opened the door of the workroom and took a step out, but stopped when he noticed Hikori. The young man was standing there with big hurt eyes and staring at him very pathetically.

"You didn't want me?" he asked pitifully. The two of them stood there, but the silence was broken by laughter in the room across from them. Hikori's face changed into a look of annoyance. He turned around, "I thought you two said you weren't going to laugh?"

In the room, Naoru was sitting on their bed trying to stifle her laughter, while Raimeihi stood against the wall. His laughter had already subsided, but he still had a grin on his face.

"You will never make it as an actor Hikori," Raimeihi said.

"You should have done this," Naoru said as she got to her feet. She took a few steps closer to Raimeihi. She took a dramatic pose. "You didn't want me?" she exclaimed emotionally. She brought one hand up to her forehead, the back of her hand against it. "You cruel, cruel person!" She collapsed and Raimeihi caught her with easy grace.

"That's just scary," Hikori said with a very frightened look on his face.

Naoru and Raimeihi grinned as Raimeihi helped Naoru up. "Get used to it kid," Raimeihi said.

"I don't think I want to," Hikori said wearily.

"What was your final decision?" Naoru asked her daughter.

Shiroi smiled, but it was Hiei who answered. "It's going to be double trouble around this house."

Naoru smiled happily, "Good, I can't wait."

"It's going to be chaos," Raimeihi said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I'm sure we'll be able to handle it," Naoru replied. "We'll even have an extra helper," she added, looking at Hikori.

Hikori grinned, "Sure."

ooo

A little while later, all of them were sitting in the living room. Kaika was sitting on the floor playing with some toys that they had borrowed from Anada and Tana, while Hikori watched from where he sat on the couch. Hiei appeared to be sleeping, and Raimeihi was drawing out plans for constructing what needed to be built for the babies. Naoru and Shiroi were quietly discussing what else needed to be done for their babies.

"You've have to teach me how to sew better," Shiroi said. "The best I can do so far is minor repairs."

"That's not a problem," Naoru said. "It's not very difficult, so you should learn quickly."

"I hope so," Shiroi said. "I tried to teach myself how to knit once, I wasn't very good at it."

"She tried making a hat and it ended up looking like a rag," Hikori teased.

"It wasn't finished," Shiroi muttered.

Naoru laughed softly, "Teaching yourself is one thing, being taught is another."

"But I taught myself how to use the more advanced moves for my powers," Shiroi said.

"Powers and home economics are two very different things," Naoru replied.

"I guess so," Shiroi groaned.

Someone knocked on the front door. Raimeihi got up to get it, and when he opened the door and found Elder Sansa and Nana standing there. "Hello," he said.

"I hope we aren't barging in," Nana said. "I told Sansa about Naoru and Shiroi and he had to come over and see them."

"We were expecting you to come some time during the day anyway Nana," Naoru said as she got to her feet to greet their visitors.

"I hear we'll expecting two more members to our village," Sansa said as Naoru approached. "I'm glad to hear it."

"It was almost one a few hours ago," Naoru said. "Luckily that was straightened out."

"Oh?" Sansa asked. "How so?"

"It was Hiei's fault and Hikori saved the day," Raimeihi said from where he sat. Hiei glared at him. "Can't hide from the truth," Raimeihi said with a grin.

"So Nana, what ideas do you have?" Naoru asked, changing the subject.

"Only a few right now," Nana answered. "It's not as fun, or easy, to design clothes for a baby when we don't know it's gender yet."

"I know," Naoru said. "It would be nice to know the genders before hand, but it isn't possible."

"It's possible," Shiroi said. "We just don't have the resources to do it."

"Resources?" Sansa asked.

"Machinery," Shiroi answered. "Don't make me explain it, it's very complicated."

"That'd be something to ask Kurama," Hikori said. "He knows all about that kind of stuff even though he studies mostly plants."

"We'll keep that in mind," Naoru replied.

ooo

Later that evening, Hiei was lying on the roof looking up at the stars.

"Here you are," Shiroi said as she sat down beside him. "Are you okay?"

Hiei nodded, "I'm fine." He looked at her, "Should you even be up here?"

Shiroi smiled, "Yes, I can do what I want to as long as I'm careful. I did a full training session with you when I was pregnant with Hikori, remember?"

Hiei sat up. "I do, and I was stupid back then. I didn't know what could possibly happen to you. Now I know, and I won't be letting you do anything like that."

Shiroi sighed. "Whatever you say." She reclined against the roof. "It's nice and quiet up here. I see why you come up here so often, it's easy to get away from the chaos up here."

"Which chaos do you mean?" Hiei asked dryly. "The chaos in your family? Or the chaos amongst our own?"

Shiroi laughed, "Oh Hiei." He smiled, "Though I do know what you mean. Hikori..." She trailed off. "I have mixed feelings about what he did. I'm glad he intervened, but it doesn't excuse the fact that he was eavesdropping." She sighed, "It's hard to decide if we should punish him or not."

Hiei lay back down. "Whether he did anything or not, after hearing what we did, I would have been fine either way."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Shiroi asked.

Hiei shrugged, "If he hadn't done anything and you had gone through with it, I don't think I would have really cared."

Shiroi sat up, looking hurt. She looked away from him and started to get to her feet. Suddenly she was caught up in Hiei's grasp.

"I wasn't finished," Hiei said. "That was before Hikori notified us of what you were doing. If I hadn't known what you had done, it wouldn't have mattered to me. Now that I know about it, and you had still gone through with it, I would have been mad."

"Mad?" Shiroi asked.

Hiei nodded, "I would have been mad, at you. Since I would have known that you did it against what you really wanted."

Shiroi looked away. "It's sorted out, for now." Hiei let her go. "I'm going to bed." She jumped off the roof and floated down to the ground.

Hiei watched her go. Once she was inside, he sat back down and reclined back against the roof. He looked up at the starry sky. His thoughts drifted, only coming back to reality when his son's voice pierced his thoughts.

"Are you listening to me?" Hikori asked.

Hiei sat up and looked behind him. "What are you doing up here?"

"I saw Mom come in a while ago and started wondering where you were," Hikori answered as he came over and sat down. "Am I in trouble for eavesdropping?"

"Your mother is still thinking about it," Hiei answered. "Whatever she says goes."

"Isn't it always that way?" Hikori asked.

"No," Hiei answered. "How do you think today worked?"

Hikori made a face. "I don't want to go into that."

Hiei closed his eyes, "Go back inside, I'll be in there in a little while."

Hikori sighed and did as his father said. He jumped off the roof and landed on his feet. He glanced back up, even though he knew wouldn't be able to see his father at the angle he was standing it. "Raimeihi makes more sense than he does," Hikori muttered as he went inside.

ooo

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait, my writer's block has been horrible lately. I'll try to make the next chapter a little livelier. I do have plans for some action later. Until next chapter then. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 6

Several months passed in the village. Everyone got used to the different life style, and to Naoru, it seemed as though her daughter had always lived with her.

The relationship between Raimeihi and Hikori, Shiroi, and Hiei was still on edge. Hikori trained with him daily, and developed a friendly but still reserved friendship. Hiei wouldn't let Raimeihi near Shiroi, which Shiroi gladly accepted. No matter what her mother said, and no matter how forgiving Shiroi was, Shiroi would never forgive Raimeihi. Kaika continued to be the same as usual. It only took her a few days to adjust to their new place.

Naoru's pregnancy became visibly noticeable at the end of her fourth month, when she could no longer where the sash she always wore around her waist. Shiroi though, even into the fifth month, still didn't show any visible signs of pregnancy.

Hiei was passing by their room when he noticed Shiroi lying on their bed, just staring at the ceiling. "What are you doing?" he asked as he stood in the doorway.

Shiroi looked at him, "Just thinking," she answered quietly.

"What about?" Hiei asked as he took a few steps into the room.

Shiroi sighed, "I'm wondering why my mother is showing and why I'm still like this."

Hiei didn't know what to say, "Why don't you talk to her then? You see to talk to her about everything else."

Shiroi shook her head, "No, I don't think that will do anything. I mean every pregnancy is different."

"I know," Hiei grumbled.

Shiroi closed her eyes, "I'm wondering if it's even still alive."

Hiei sighed and came over and sat down next to her on the bed. He removed his bandana. "Come here," he groaned as he gently shifted Shiroi closer to him. He settled his hand on her abdomen and closed his main eyes as the Jagan opened. 

He searched through blackness, until he found a form glowing a pinkish color. There was a rhythmic pulsating in its center, and Hiei knew what it was. He pulled away from the form and back to himself. He opened his eyes and closed the Jagan.

"What did you see?" Shiroi asked calmly as he retied his bandana.

"Nothing unusual," Hiei answered.

Shiroi glared at him. "Please Hiei, don't tease me."

Hiei sighed, "It looked alive to me."

Shiroi smiled and sat up. She reached over and hugged Hiei. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek and hugged him again.

Suddenly Hikori appeared in the doorway. "Hey, Naoru said this season's traders have arrived."

Shiroi let go of Hiei, "Have they now?" She stretched, "Well, why don't we go on out and see how things are going?"

Hikori grinned and left the room. "Come on Kaika," Shiroi heard him say as she got out of bed.

"Are you coming?" Shiroi asked Hiei.

Hiei shrugged, "I might as well, there isn't anything else to do." When he got to his feet, Shiroi hugged him tightly. He returned her embrace, not as tightly, but still with feeling, and then they both left the room.

In the living room, Hikori had Kaika on his shoulders and he, Naoru, and Raimeihi were waiting for them.

"You two are so slow," Hikori whined.

"I'll be getting slower as time goes on," Shiroi warned. "Get used to it."

Hikori made a face as they left the house.

They headed toward the edge of the village, seeing carts and wagons being unloaded as they approached.

"There doesn't seem to be as large of a group this year as there was last year," Naoru said, as they got closer. "That happens though. Sometimes the group will start out large, but the some people will run out of things to trade and head back home while the rest of the group keeps going."

Raimeihi was scoping out what traders had come this year, and grimaced at the sight of a trader who had an unusual choice of trade. "I believe there is one trader who will be doing very poorly here."

"Which one?" Naoru asked. Her husband pointed out the trader, and Naoru made a face of disgust. "A man like that should not be allowed to stay in t his village."

Hiei looked where those two were looking. "And you let Raimeihi stay here?"

Naoru hit Hiei in the head. "This is completely different."

"What are you talking about?" Shiroi asked.

Hiei pointed as he rubbed his head. "Over there," he answered.

Shiroi looked. A demonic looking trade was setting up a rather scruffy looking stand as his quarry stood close by. His quarry was a young woman whom looked no older than Hikori. She was scarcely dressed and her wrists and ankles were in chains. Shiroi seethed with rage, and headed toward the cart.

"Shiroi," Hiei said as he and Raimeihi followed her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get that girl away from that thing," Shiroi answered.

"You might need a little bit of help," Raimeihi said as they approached the trader.

The trader noticed them. "Can I help you?" he asked in an oily voice.

"Your choice of trade is not allowed in our village," Raimeihi said quickly before Shiroi could say anything.

The trader glared at Raimeihi. "I have never heard of such thing in a village."

"Well," Raimeihi said warningly, "Now you have. I suggest you pack up and leave quickly." He whistled loudly.

The trader continued to glare, "I will leave and take my charge with me."

"That's where you're wrong," Raimeihi, said. Behind him, Takken and his group of fighters appeared. They all carried weapons. "The girl will stay here, and I'm afraid it's going to be through our offer."

The trader gulped, but before he could say or anything, Hiei slashed at the girl. The girl flinched, but was surprised when her chains feel away. "You can't do this!" The trader argued.

"Give it up," called another trader. "We want you gone too. You give us traders a bad reputation by coming along with us." Several other traders agreed.

"You heard them," Hiei said as he held his sword up to the trader's nose. "Beat it, before I decide to use this on you."

The traders backed up several feet, and then turned toward the exit of the village. When he'd made it to the edge, he turned around and called, "You have seen the last of me! I'll be back for my charge!" Suddenly a blue staff landed in front of him, the shaft shaking from its impact into the hard ground. The trader yelped, but then blushed when his clothing fell from his body, but in half.

"Oh darn" Hikori said as he landed amongst the traders, "I missed." The other traders laughed. The trader glared and gathered up his clothing. Hikori held up his hand, and his staff shot out of the ground and flew into Hikori's hand. The trader could now see the narrow, sharp blades on the ends of the staff. "I suggest you leave before I try again, and I won't guarantee that I'll miss again."

The trader gulped, and ran down the road and out of sight.

The other traders laughed as he disappeared. Hikori walked over to his parents. "That was fun."

"That was foolish," Shiroi, said as she took off her cloak and draped it over the girl's shoulders. "He could have had a weapon concealed on him."

Hikori rolled his eyes. "I cut his clothes off, anything that would have been concealed in his clothes would have fallen off. If he had something tied to him, then I wouldn't have gone near him."

Shiroi glanced at Hiei, "He gets this from you."

Hiei blinked, "Uh...okay..."

Shiroi shook her head, and then turned to the girl. "I'm sorry, I should introduce myself. My name is Shiroi. The young man holding the staff is my son, Hikori. This is my husband Hiei, and that's Raimeihi."

The girl bowed her head. "My name is Reyna. Thank you for getting me away from him."

"My mom would consider trash like that an 'it'," Hikori said. "Right Dad?" Hiei nodded. 

Reyna actually smiled, "Yes, I agree."

"What's going on?" Naoru asked as she approached. "Who is this?"

"This is Reyna," Shiroi answered. "The trader gladly handed her over to us when he found out what would happen to him if he didn't." She turned to Reyna. "This is my mother Naoru, and my daughter Kaika."

Reyna bowed to them, "I can see I family resemblance."

"What was your first clue?" Hikori asked. "The hair?" He smiled.

Reyna smiled back, "No, I thought they looked alike." Everyone started laughing.

"Come on," Naoru said, "The traders will not be finished setting up until tomorrow. Why don't we go in and get our new friend settled?"

Reyna smiled, and they all went back inside.

ooo

Author's Note: Hmm, I wonder how Reyna is going to fit into this story? Hah! Of course I know how she's going to fit, but you don't. If you want to find out you'll have to continue reading...when I post the chapters. Thanks for your patience. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 7

Shiroi gave Reyna an old outfit to wear. The girl was practically her size, maybe a centimeter or two taller. She had blue hair and eyes, and she told Shiroi that she had some minor control over spirit energy and water. As the girl was getting changed, Nana and Elder Sansa arrived to see the girl.

"I have been told you've taken in a young lady," Elder Sansa said as he entered the house.

"Well we couldn't let her stay with that so called 'trader'," Raimeihi said as he closed the door behind the two elders.

"Understandable," Sansa said.

"Oh Sansa," Nana said as she elbowed him. "You know very well what they did was right. You've been such a stiff lately."

Sansa grunted in surprised, but said nothing. Naoru, Shiroi, and Reyna came out as the two sat down.

"This is Reyna," Shiroi said as the girl bowed. "May she be permitted to stay in the village until we decide on where she might be able to go?" It was a formal request, one usually used in situations similar to this.

Sansa sighed, "You know I have a hard time saying no to you Shiroi."

"Oh really?" Shiroi asked. "I can name a time where you out right said no to me."

Sansa flinched, "Please, it isn't needed.

Shiroi smirked.

Nana smiled at Reyna, "It's very nice to meet you Reyna. To make things easier for you rescuers, I believe it would be easier if you slept at my place. Is that all right with you?"

Reyna nodded, "That's fine with me."

Nana smiled, "Good."

Sansa nodded, "Well, I'm comfortable knowing that this is being taken care of. I won't take anymore of your time." He got to his feet, "I can see myself out Naoru. You don't have to get up." He said as Naoru began to stand up. Sansa looked at Shiroi, "You should be sitting too."

Shiroi made a face at him and went and sat down next to Nana. "Better?" She asked him.

Sansa nodded. "Take it easy." He left.

Shiroi growled under her breath. Ever since Sansa had nearly forbidden her to marry Hiei, she had had reserves for the elder. She still respected the elder, but she didn't hold him as high on her respect list anymore.

"He's just worried about you," Nana said. "He knows that you've been having problems."

"I have not been having problems," Shiroi retorted. "It's just..."

Hikori glanced at Hiei, whom was heading to Shiroi's side. He took Shiroi gently by the arm, and took her out of the room and into their room and shut the door.

"I am confused," Reyna said.

Naoru sighed, "I know she doesn't look it, but Shiroi is actually five months pregnant, like me. We're wondering why she hasn't started showing yet, but I'm beginning to think it's her eating habits."

"Eating habits?" Hikori asked as Reyna sat down next to Nana.

Naoru nodded, "I've noticed that every time we've eaten, Shiroi has hardly eaten a thing."

"I guess we need to start watching Shiroi's diet," Raimeihi said.

"I can help," Nana said. "I'll cook food that Shiroi will have to eat."

Naoru laughed, "Oh Nana, I don't that will be necessary, but thank you for the thought."

Nana smiled, "Just ask, and I'll be more then happy to lend a hand."

"I know you will," Naoru said. She got to her feet. "In fact, it would be nice to have a hand with dinner."

"Lead the way," Nana said as she got up and followed Naoru into the kitchen.

Raimeihi groaned and got his feet, "I'm going to check and see how the traders are doing. I'll be back soon. Help Naoru and Nana if they need it Hikori."

Hikori nodded as Raimeihi left.

Kaika tugged on her brother's arm, "Play with me Hikori."

"Okay," Hikori groaned. He turned to face her. "What do you want to play?"

"Umm," the little girl thought for a minute.

"Any time now..." Hikori teased. He shoved his sister gently, and she pounced on him, laughing.

Reyna watched them from her place on the couch. Hikori easily pinned Kaika under both arms, but the little girl continued to squirm.

"I win," he said with a grin.

"No fair," Kaika whined. She looked up at Reyna, "Come play with us," she said innocently.

"Uh," Reyna gulped. "I'm not sure."

"He's not hurting me," Kaika said.

Reyna blinked, and then laughed, "Oh, I know he wasn't hurting you. He seems to be a nice big brother."

"Yep," Kaika squirmed out from her brother's grip and tackled him, but only to be caught up in Hikori's arms and unable to move.

"I win again," Hikori said. He released her arms and she jumped away. "I thought were going to play?" he asked.

"Blocks," Kaika said as she picked up one the square blocks. They were not all square; there were many different shapes. She started stacking them, but it wasn't long before the small tower toppled to the floor.

"Like this Kaika," Hikori said as he came over. "You know how to do this." He started making a sturdy base for the tower.

"I wanted you to help me," Kaika said as she brought more blocks.

Hikori sighed, "All right..."

"You're such a good big brother," Reyna said.

Hikori shrugged, "I don't have anything else to do."

ooo

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short. It was going nowhere and I couldn't think of anything else to write. I hope the next chapter turns out better, and happens sooner... I have had no inspiration lately, and I'm sorry for those of you that have been reading any of my stuff. Well, that's it I guess. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Bye for now. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 8

"Come on Shiroi!" Naoru exclaimed. "You have to come out and eat!" She banged on the door, but she got no reply. She glared down at Hiei. "How could you let this happen?"

"Me let this happen?" Hiei asked. "I didn't expect her to lock the door behind me when I left!" He glared back, "I could break the door down if that's what you want."

"No thanks," Naoru grumbled. She banged on the door again, "Shiroi come out now!"

Hikori walked up, "I think I know how to open the door."

"How Naoru asked.

Hikori pulled his old school ID out of his wallet. He bent over and slipped the card between the door and the frame. After much fumbling, he gave up. "Is there a dead bolt on this thing?"

"No," Naoru answered.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Shiroi made one," Hiei said. The three groaned.

"This is hopeless," Naoru sighed. "Well, I need to gather herbs."

"I'm going with you then," Raimeihi said at the end of the hallway. "With the traders here it's more likely that a group of bandits will show up."

"You have students coming soon," Naoru said. "You have to teach. I want Hiei to keep trying to get Shiroi out." She looked down at Hiei, who rolled his eyes and leaned against the door.

"I'll go," Hikori offered. "I think I can hold bandits, at least, long enough until help comes."

"I want to come," Kaika said as she tugged on her brother's pant leg.

"I guess you can come," Naoru said. "Can you go and get my basket for me?"

"Yeah!" Kaika ran past and into Naoru workroom. She emerged a moment later with a basket and held it up to Naoru.

"Thank you Kaika," Naoru said. "Okay, let's go." She turned to Hiei and Raimeihi. "I want you two to try getting Shiroi out while we're gone."

Raimeihi sighed. "We'll try." He looked at Hiei as they left, "So what do you think we should do?"

"If I had my way I'd break the door down," Hiei said. "But I can't have my way."

"Hmm," Raimeihi reached for something in the inside of his jacket. "Here," he said, holding out a lock pick, "Try this."

Hiei looked at the lock pick. "Why should I trust you?"

Raimeihi sighed, "Do you want me to do it?"

Hiei glared and snatched the pick from him. He put the pick in the lock worked it around.

Raimeihi watched, and then started hearing static pops and looked around. He started to smell charred fabric and looked down at Hiei. The smaller demon looked like a bolt of lightening had shocked him. "Are you okay?"

Hiei coughed and looked up at him, "I'm fine," he muttered. "Want to give it a try?" He held up the lock pick. He would love to see Raimeihi get fried.

"No thanks," Raimeihi answered as he held up his hands. "I'd rather not feel that."

Hiei made a face at him, and then at the lock. "Why must you do this Shiroi?"

-Because I don't want to come out and I'm not hungry, - came Shiroi's reply.

Hiei glared. -You need to come out and eat, - he said sternly.

-Make me, - Shiroi challenged.

-Gladly, - Hiei accepted. He already had an idea forming in his head. He looked at Raimeihi, "When are those kids due here?"

"Huh?" Raimeihi asked. "Uh, pretty soon. Why?"

"Shiroi would never shock a child," Hiei answered.

Raimeihi blinked, and then started laughing. "That will probably work."

-I hate you, - Shiroi growled to Hiei.

-I love you too, - Hiei smirked. -You'll thank me later. -

ooo About ten minutes later Raimeihi's students arrived.

"I need you guys to help me with something," Raimeihi said. "I know this isn't what we usually do, but I need your help."

"How can we help you?" one child asked.

"I need one of you to pick a lock for me," Raimeihi answered.

"But you can pick locks lots better then us Mr. Raimeihi," said another.

"True, but inside the room I'm trying to open is someone that electrically shocks adults if they try to unlock it. The one inside would never shock a child." Raimeihi answered.

"I want to try," said the first student.

"Okay," Raimeihi said as he handed the child the lock pick. "Hiei is standing by the door we need open. Go on."

The child looked down the hall to see Hiei leaning against the wall next to the door. The boy hesitated.

"He won't bite," Raimeihi whispered into the boy's ear.

-Much, - came a taunting voice in Raimeihi's mind.

-I'm shocked, - Raimeihi sent to Shiroi. -You spoke to me. -

-Don't get emotional over it, - Shiroi said. -It's not going to be regular. -

-If you say so, - Raimeihi said. He watched as the boy attempted to unlock the door. He wasn't surprised when he gave up only after a minute.

"This is too hard," the boy said.

"Lemme try," said another boy. He took the pick and started poking inside the lock, but it ended with the same result. "This is impossible."

-You manipulated the lock didn't you? - Hiei asked Shiroi.

-No, - Shiroi answered. -Children just have short attention spans. I thought you knew that by now. -

-Luck is on your side for now, - Hiei grumbled. -We'll get that door open; you just wait. -

-I will be, - Shiroi smirked.

"I'll do it," said another boy. He looked rather bored. He took the lock pick and inserted it into the lock. After a few seconds the lock clicked.

"That was fast," Raimeihi said as Hiei opened the door just enough to get his foot in. "Why don't you guys go out and start stretching, I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Yes sir," the boys said, and went outside.

"So who unlocked the door," Shiroi grumbled from where she sat on her bed.

"Takken's youngest," Raimeihi answered as Hiei opened the door. "I don't expect you to be surprised."

"I'm not," Shiroi said, and glared at Hiei as he came in.

"If you want to start a glaring contest then I'll gladly face you," Hiei said. "But you won't win."

"I'll let you two do that," Raimeihi said as he closed the door.

Shiroi looked away from Hiei. "Why are you doing this Shiroi?" he asked. "You're so worried about it not growing, and yet here you are refusing to eat."

"I'm just not feeling well," Shiroi said as she turned on to her side, her back to him.

"You're past the morning sickness stage," Hiei said. "You weren't even sick during that duration."

"I don't know what this is," Shiroi said. She didn't sound very worried, but she did sound down.

Hiei sat down next to her. He reached out to touch her arm, but her voice stopped him.

"Do you still not want it?" she asked.

Hiei was silent for a moment, "It's growing on me, even if it hasn't gotten any bigger." He rested his hand on her abdomen. "Yes, I do want it."

Shiroi sat up, "You really mean that?" Hiei nodded. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

Hiei returned the embrace, "Come on, you need to eat." Shiroi grumbled, but got up and did as she was told.

ooo

Down near the river, Naoru was gathering herbs and plants. Hikori stood back and watched as Kaika tried to help.

"These?" Kaika asked as she pulled up a plant by its roots.

"That's the one Kaika," Naoru said. "But try and take only the leaves. If you pull up all the plants, no more will grow."

"Oh," Kaika said.

Hikori laughed as his little sister tried to help. Shiroi had said that Kaika had healing abilities in her, so he guessed the sooner she started to learn the better healer she would be.

He was so caught up in watching that he almost missed the rustling of bushes behind him. He turned around to see a hoard of fifty bandits appear from the trees. "Naoru..." he said as he took a step back.

Naoru looked up and gasped. She grabbed Kaika and pulled her close. "Hikori!" she yelled.

Hikori held his staff in defense position. He knew he couldn't protect Naoru and Kaika from fifty bandits, but what else could he do?

"Hah, look at him," said on one of the bandits. "He thinks he can take us on."

Hikori gulped, but then suddenly felt a familiar burning anger inside him. Before he could act, it emerged and struck.

ooo

Shiroi reclined on her bed as he sat next to her. "Happy now?" she asked.

"For now," Hiei answered. He leaned over to kiss her, only to be overcome by a wave of demon energy. "Hikori," he said as he sat up. Shiroi was up too, and they both ran out of the room.

ooo

Hikori's demonic powers had emerged. He faced the hoard of bandits, whom were unaware of what had happened.

"Let's get him boys!" The leader of the hoard yelled. The rest roared in agreement and charged Hikori.

Naoru held Kaika and watched as the battle unfolded. Hikori had the advantage, but the bandits refused to give up. "This is a slaughter..." she whispered. "I don't think Hikori even knows what he's doing."

"I'm scared," Kaika whimpered. "Hikori look's scary."

"He won't hurt us," Naoru told her. (I hope,) she thought silently. Just happened to look up in time to watched Hikori decapitate two demons at once. She gulped and held on tightly to Kaika. Soon, even she was unable to watch, and she looked away from the gruesome battle.

ooo

Hikori came to himself after what seemed like dream. He'd been fighting bandits, lots of bandits. He looked down and saw a body in front of him, several bodies in fact. He gasped and stepped back. His foot landed on another body. He looked around frantically, seeing bodies everywhere.

"What happened?" he asked. He looked at his staff; it was covered with blood and gore. He looked his hand and front; they were covered with the same stuff. "What have I done?" He was trembling. He looked behind where Kaika and Naoru were. Kaika was huddled in Naoru's embrace, while the older woman looked at him in disbelief.

"Did I do this?" he asked.

Naoru nodded, "All of it." She looked sick and afraid.

"Naoru! Kaika! Hikori!"

Hikori looked up to see Raimeihi and his parents running toward them. Suddenly he remembered something. Not long after his mother had been brought back to life, she and Hiei had told him something that he had hoped would never happen. They had told him if he ever lost control of his demonic powers, they would be responsible for dealing with him. Dealing with him, by means of killing him.

He went cold. He looked at his parents. He didn't know if the same thought was going through their heads, but he really didn't want to wait and find out. He didn't want to die, so he went with the first instinct that hit him.

Run.

ooo

Author's Note: Hehe, definitely a better chapter then last time. I like the cliffhanger, it keeps you all guessing. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts

Chapter 9

"Why did he run?" Raimeihi asked.

"He lost control," Shiroi answered. "He knows the consequences if he ever lost control again."

"What consequences?" Raimeihi asked.

Shiroi didn't answer. She walked over to Hiei, whom had gone over to the bodies of the bandits.

"What was Shiroi talking about?" Naoru asked as Raimeihi came over to her. "Consequences? Hikori shouldn't be punished, he protected us."

"His powers are of the demon type," Raimeihi said. "I don't know what those two have to do now. It may be the reason why Hikori ran."

"I have a very bad feeling about this," Naoru said.

ooo

Hiei turned to Shiroi as she approached. "He did use his powers, it's obvious."

"I know he didn't do it out of cold blood," Shiroi said. "But we both know what Emperor Enma said when he brought me back."

Hiei gritted his teeth, "How can he makes us do that?"

"It's the law Hiei," Shiroi replied. "I don't want to do it anymore then you do." She was surprised she was keeping such a good grip on her emotions. "I could go to him and ask for one more chance. I could explain the circumstances of why this happened. Maybe he'll allow it to pass."

"What makes you think he will?" Hiei asked.

"I have to try Hiei," Shiroi answered. "Do you want to go through with it?"

Hiei shook his head. "No, Emperor Enma would have to have complete control my dead body before I would do it."

"Then I'd better get through to him," Shiroi said. She sighed, "And I was hoping things would be peaceful here. Where was my head?"

"You go; I'll start looking for him."

"Just don't scare him when you find him," she said. Hiei nodded, and she closed her eyes. In an instant, she was gone.

"Where did Shiroi go?" Raimeihi asked.

"Spirit World," Hiei answered. "She has to speak with Emperor Enma about something."

"Does this have to do with Hikori's consequences?"

Hiei nodded. "I need to go look for him."

"Let me get Naoru and Kaika home and I'll come with you," Raimeihi said. "I can search from the air."

Hiei sighed, "Go on."

Raimeihi went back to Naoru. "Come on, let's get you and Kaika back to the house. I'm going to go with Hiei and help him search for Hikori." They started walking up to the road.

"It shouldn't be too hard to catch up with him," Naoru said.

"You don't know how far someone can get when they're running in fear," Raimeihi said. "I saw it in Hikori's eyes just before he ran away. It was how Shiroi always managed to stay alive when she was younger." He gritted his teeth at the memories. "How I wish I could take that time back."

"Where's Hikori," Kaika asked. She was running just to keep up with them.

Raimeihi knew Hiei would hate him more, but he couldn't let the little girl run like that. He picked her up. "Hikori got scared. You saw what happened didn't you?"

"He protected it us from bad men," Kaika answered. "Why should he be scared?"

"I'm not really sure," Raimeihi answered. "That's why your dad and me are going to go look for him. We're going to bring him home."

"Okay," Kaika said.

ooo

Raimeihi got them home and then raced back to Hiei. "Let's go," he said. Hiei nodded, and he ran off. Raimeihi rose into the air flew over the trees.

-How far do you think he's gotten? - He asked.

-I can't say, - Hiei answered. -You know how fast one can run while they're afraid. For all we know, Hikori could be over a mile away now. It will take time to catch up with him. -

-He may not have gone in a straight line either, - Raimeihi said. -His mind may be clouded by fear, but the minds most basic survival instinct is to not go in a straight line when being pursued. Going in zigzags and the like will confuse the hunters from finding their prey. -

-Do not refer to my son as some sort of game to be hunted, - Hiei growled.

-I didn't mean to, - Raimeihi said. -I apologize. -

Hiei didn't reply.

ooo

Hikori ran as fast as he could. He didn't want to get caught. The only problem was that he didn't have any idea where he was going. He ran over wooded terrain until he crossed a river and into a barren plain. There was nothing there except rocks and dirt. He didn't even pause to look around. He knew that if he stopped it would bring his capture time closer.

The sun beat down on him. Without the cover of trees the heat of the sun was much stronger then it had been. Hikori could feel himself slowing down. Despite the heat he kept going. He could see another line of trees ahead of him, but he couldn't tell how far.

He pushed himself, ignoring the heat. Dust from the dry, hard-packed earth caked his throat. He hoped there was water not far into the tree line. If there were, he would stop for a quick drink before continuing on.

It seemed to take forever to get there, but he finally made it to the trees. He stopped in the shade of the first tree, pausing just long enough to catch his breath and look around. He couldn't even see the forest he had emerged from on his way here. Had his fear really driven him so far?

He shook his sweat-soaked bangs from his eyes and looked and listened for water. He couldn't see it, but he could hear it. He followed the sound until he reached a small, but swiftly moving creek. He had to hold himself back, knowing that if he drank the water too quickly he would make himself sick, and that was the last thing he wanted.

He got to his feet after his drink. Before he could take a step, he was overtaken by dizziness. The effects of using his demon powers and the long run were taking their toll on his body. He tried to ignore it, but hr fainted after the first step he took.

ooo "Damn rain," Raimeihi growled. He looked down at Hiei. "So are we just going to stand here and wait this storm out?"

"You can," Hiei answered. "I'm heading out."

"I don't need to wait this thing out," Raimeihi said. "I just can't fly in this weather."

"Whatever you say," Hiei said as he took off.

Raimeihi sighed and followed him. They were running over the barren plain, but for them it was pitch black. "I can barely see through this." His ability to see in the dark was still the same as always, minimal.

"If you can't follow me then go back," Hiei said. "I won't wait for you if we get separated."

"I'm not going back," Raimeihi argued. "I'll just follow your energy." They ran on. "You still haven't answered me about these consequences."

Hiei didn't answer.

"Why won't you answer me?" Raimeihi asked. He waited for a little while. When he spoke next, they had reached the trees again. "How bad are these consequences? It's not like you have to kill him."

Hiei was still silent.

Raimeihi stared, "That's it isn't it? Those are the consequences?" They both stopped running. "How can Spirit World make you kill your own son?"

"He's a demon of Shiroi's kind," Hiei said. "Just letting him be allowed to live after he killed Chimera was a surprise. I thought that was why Koenma had come in the first place."

Raimeihi felt sick, thinking about that day was something he didn't like to do. "I thought Shiroi had been training him?"

"She was," Hiei answered. "Apparently it still wasn't enough to keep them from erupting on their own."

"But he only killed bandits," Raimeihi said. "He was protecting Naoru and Kaika."

"Shiroi went to Emperor Enma," Hiei said. "When she gets back, she'll tell me what needs to be done."

Raimeihi sighed, "I don't believe this..."

Hiei started walking, "Come on, Hikori was here. He can't be too far ahead now."

Raimeihi followed, still wondering. (What are we going to do when we find him?) He wondered. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 10

Hikori opened his eyes. He could hear rain, but he wasn't getting wet.

"Hey he's waking up."

Hikori didn't recognize the voice and sat up as quickly as he could. The people he saw were demons. They were dressed in mismatched clothing and had weapons sitting within close reach. The group screamed bandits. Hikori gulped.

"Give 'im some space boys!" came a loud, commanding voice. A large demon came into view. He was at least seven feet tall, and about half as wide. "Well, I see you're awake. I can tell now that you're definitely not who we thought you were."

"Twenty coins that he's his son!" called a demon.

"You're on," called another.

"Settle down!" the big demon yelled. He turned back to Hikori. "Have you been told you look like the demon Hiei?"

Hikori nodded, but he wasn't about to reveal that he was his son.

"Come on Boss," said another demon. "He's gotta be Hiei's kid. He looks exactly like 'im. "Cept for the eyes though."

The big demon sighed, "Well kid, is he right?"

"I'm not saying anything until you tell me who you are," Hikori said.

"So he does speak," the big demon said. He laughed loudly. "I'm Gouken, but the boys call me Boss. I've known Hiei since he was baby. You could say we raised him. But us bein' bandits an' all, I can't say we did a very good job."

(Dad never told me he was raised by bandits,)Hikori thought. -He hasn't told me anything about his childhood for that matter. I wonder if Mom knows? -

"We heard Hiei'd been getting stronger over the years," Gouken continued, "but then about twenty-five years ago, he up and disappeared. Not that we'd seen him before then, but at least we'd heard about him."

(Makes sense…) Hikori thought, counting years.

"So kid," Gouken said. "You related to him?"

Hikori gulped. They hadn't killed him yet, and there was no way they could kill his father. He hoped he was making the right decision. "Yeah, I am."

The group of bandits started talking at once, some getting money from bets and others discussing why Hiei would become a parent.

"Settle down," Gouken said. "So he's your father." He came forward and stood in front of Hikori. "Now that we know, mind telling us what your name is?"

Hikori gulped, "Hikori."

"Be those your powers?" Gouken asked. Hikori nodded. "Mother of the ice type?"

Hikori shook his head. "She's not what you'd expect."

"Can't be human," Gouken said. "You'd smell human. Since your don't, she must be some sort of apparition."

"She is," Hikori said. He didn't want to say anymore.

"Ah don't sweat it kid," Gouken said as he easily hauled Hikori to his feet. "Come on, you must be hungry."

"Not really," Hikori answered. "I haven't had the greatest day." He was led to a fire, where a something large was spited over it.

"Join us anyway," Gouken said as he sat down.

"I really shouldn't stay," Hikori said. (The longer I stay the sooner I'll get caught.)

"Something on your mind?" Gouken asked.

Hikori looked up at Gouken. "It's complicated, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Ah just 'cause this ol' bandit hasn't been taught by the books doesn't mean I don't know how things work," Gouken said. "Try me?"

Hikori thought for a moment, trying to think of a way to explain his situation to the bandit without making it seem like it was his problem. "Well, what would you do if a friend of yours, a really close friend, had really strong powers, so strong that if he lost control even once he would have to be eradicated? Would you go through with it, or would you defend him?"

"That is a complicated one," Gouken said as the rest of the bandits gathered around the fire. He thought for a moment, "How close is does this friend have to be?"

"Really close," Hikori answered. "Like your brother practically."

"Hmm," Gouken pondered. "Depends on what he did after he lost control."

"Would you kill him if he lost control while protecting you?" Hikori asked.

"Of course not!" Gouken answered. "And I'd protect him from whoever it was who tried to kill him afterwards for losin' control. He would be a victim of circumstance."

"I see," Hikori said. (That must be what I am,)he thought. (Would Mom and Dad protect me? Or will they go through with it? They said it didn't matter what happened, they would still have to do it. Did they not expect something like this to happen? I still don't know what to think.)

"Be that what you were wondering about?" Gouken asked.

"Sort of? Hikori answered.

"You in some sort a trouble, kid?" Gouken asked.

Hikori gulped, "Yeah, sort of."

"Did you lose control?"

"Yeah."

"But you was protecting someone important to ya?" Hikori nodded. "You don't seem like a bad kid." Gouken smiled and ruffled Hikori's hair. "Don't worry kid, whoever be out there to get ya, me and my boys will protect ya." The rest of the bandits roared their agreement."

For a moment, Hikori felt relieved, safe even. But that changed when he felt the approach of the last two people he wanted to see. He jumped to his feet and ran to the back of the cave. -I was never here, -he said to Gouken and the rest of the bandits. He found a niche in the cave wall and squeezed inside. He backed in as far as he could and waited, listening.

"You heard him boys," Gouken whispered. "Lets eat!" he yelled, his tone as if this were a normal night.

"Sorry to interrupt your dinner party," came a familiar voice.

Gouken looked up from his mouthful of meat, and then swallowed it. "What are you doing here?" It was Hiei, and some other demon that he didn't recognize.

"I'm looking for someone," Hiei answered, with his usual aloof tone. "I sense him around here. You by any chance haven't seen anyone around have you?"

"You gotta be a little bit more specific Hiei," Gouken said. "A description would be a nice help." He tore a chunk of me from the hunk in his hand and swallowed it down. "Be a help to know who you're looking for."

"Yeah you gotta tell us if it's like your son or something," said another bandit. He was immediately whacked in the head by the closest bandit next to him.

"That answers my question," Hiei said. "Enough games. Hikori! I know you're in here! Come out now!"

"We know his situation, Hiei," Gouken said as he got to his feet. "And we all agree that he shouldn't bear such a punishment for what he did." The rest of the bandits stood. "If you and your buddy are here to kill him, you'll have to get through us first."

Hiei smirked, "Even if that was why I was here, neither you or your band would pose much of a threat. I'm only here to get my son and bring him home."

"How can we know you're telling the truth?" a bandit asked.

"You can't," Hiei answered. "You just have to trust me. I won't kill my own son. If I did kill him, I'd have a dozen other people after my blood."

"You won't kill him?" Gouken asked.

"I will not kill him," Hiei assured.

Gouken sighed and picked a burning branch out of the fire. "He's hiding, we'll have to find him."

"He can't go far in a cave," Raimeihi said.

"I know where he is anyway," Hiei said as they walked farther into the cave. They reached the niche in the wall. "I know you're in there Hikori, you can't stay in there forever."

"How do I know you aren't going to kill me once I come out of here?" Hikori asked. "If you want me so bad you'll have to come in here and get me."

"I can't fit in there," Hiei said. "I am bigger then you, if not by much."

"Then I'm not coming out," Hikori said.

"I'm not going to kill you!" Hiei yelled. "Have I ever done anything to you that would make it seem like I would kill you now?"

Hikori was silent for a moment. "No…"

"So what makes you think that I would kill you now?" Hiei asked. "For protecting someone for that matter?"

Hikori didn't answer, but after a few seconds of rustling, Hikori's head peered out of the niche.

"Ready to go home?" Raimeihi asked.

Hikori got himself out of the niche. "Do we really have to go back in that?" he asked, pointing to the conditions outside.

"If you three wait until morning," Gouken said, "We'll take you to wherever you need to go."

"That's up to Hiei," Raimeihi said. He looked down at the fire demon. "Well Hiei?"

Hiei sighed, "We may as well. I can tell Hikori isn't in any condition for traveling back right now anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hikori asked. Hiei was right though; he was exhausted from the transforming and fighting, and the run from the village.

Hiei could also see something else. He shrugged off his coat and dropped it on Hikori's head. "Put it on, and don't argue."

Hikori grumbled as he pulled on the coat, but he was cold and the coat was warm.

Gouken smiled, but then turned back to the group of bandits. "You guys better not have eaten all that food yet! We have three extra mouths to feed!"

ooo

Author's Note: More bandits, I bet none of you guys were expecting that. Bet none of you can guess what's going to happen next either. Find out in the next chapter. Review me and tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 11

"What are these things?" Hikori asked as he looked at the bird-like creatures in front of him.

"Just our transportation," Gouken answered. "We've got a spare, you and your father can ride double on it." He looked at Hiei, "You do remember how to control these things right?"

Hiei took the reins of the creature that were being held out to him but another bandit. "It's not hard," he answered. He jumped into the saddle and held his hand down to Hikori. Hikori took it and was hauled up.

"What about you?" Gouken asked Raimeihi.

"I'm fine," Raimeihi answered. He rose into the air, "I have my own ways of transportation."

"I see," Gouken said. "Lead the way then." He snapped the reins of his beast and it rose into the air.

"Your men remember our agreements?" Raimeihi asked.

"They had better," Gouken answered. "Do you remember boys?"

"Yes sir," came the unison answer.

"I hope you do," Raimeihi said. "It would be in your best interest, or else you'll face worse consequences then Hikori."

"Understood," Gouken said. "Let's follow him." The rest of the bandits rose into the air and followed Raimeihi.

"Have you heard anything from Mom?" Hikori asked.

Hiei shook his head, "I haven't."

Hikori gulped. "I don't want to die."

"I don't want you to die either," Hiei said. "And neither does your mother. That's why she went to Emperor Enma, so she could try and persuade him to give you another chance."

"How much of chance do you think I have?" Hikori asked.

"I don't know," Hiei answered.

Hikori gulped again. He looked down. The ground was hundreds of feet below. He wondered if jumping would make things easier.

"Don't even think about it," Hiei said suddenly. "If you do, I'll be coming after you."

Hikori sighed and leaned his head against his father's back. "I didn't do anything wrong…"

"In the eyes of most," Hiei started, "no, you didn't. But in the eyes of others, including Emperor Enma, you did the worst thing possible."

"It's not fair," Hikori whispered.

"Since when is anything ever fair?" Hiei asked.

Hikori didn't answer. He closed his eyes, trying not to think about what might happen when they reached the village.

"How far are we from the village?" Gouken asked Raimeihi.

"We aren't very far now," Raimeihi answered. "Just past these trees and you should be able to see it.

Hikori opened his eyes and looked down. He saw the area where he, Naoru, and Kaika had been attacked by the hoard of bandits. He shuddered and swallowed hard. He was beginning to feel sick.

They began to descend. When they landed, they were just a few yards away from the back entrance of the village.

Hiei jumped off the beast and waited for Hikori to dismount. He could see his son was shaking with fear. He had to catch Hikori as the young man landed and almost fell over.

"Sorry," Hikori mumbled as he regained his balance.

"I could see all of the villagers gathered near the entrance," Raimeihi said as he approached. "I wonder why?"

"I expect the worse," Hiei said.

"That's reassuring," Hikori muttered. He reluctantly followed as they headed toward the entrance.

ooo

Naoru trembled where she stood. She was happy to see her husband return, but also scared. They had no way of knowing what was in store for them when they entered the village.

"What's going on?" Raimeihi asked as he, Hiei, and Hikori entered the village.

"You should not have brought his back," Sansa said.

"What do you mean?" Raimeihi asked. "You're not telling me you're just going to hand Hikori over to Emperor Enma?"

"We do not have a choice," Sansa answered. He looked over off to the side. Standing away from the rest of the villagers was a rather suspicious looking apparition dressed in samurai clothing. He even wore the straw hat used to keep sun and rain off.

"Who are you?" Raimeihi asked.

"I am an assassin sent by Emperor Enma," the apparition answered. "I'm here to eradicate a demon by the name of Hikori."

"He's not a demon!" Naoru yelled.

"Call him what you like woman," the assassin said. "I have my orders, and my orders are to kill him."

"I hope you aren't thinking that it will be easy," Hiei said as he drew his sword stepped in front of his son. "You'll have to get through me first."

"And me," Raimeihi added as he came closer.

"Us too," Gouken said as he and his band moved in.

"It is useless to try," the assassin said. "I have the Word of Protection bestowed upon me by Emperor Enma. None of you will be able to get through my shield."

"We'll just see about that," Raimeihi said as he charged the assassin. He raised his sword to strike, but was suddenly repelled away. "What the hell happened?" He asked as he got to his feet.

"I told you that you wouldn't be able to get through my shield," the assassin said. "It's impossible to penetrate unless it is verbally revoked by someone with the power to remove it."

"Doesn't that mean you repel everyone?" Raimeihi asked.

"Everyone expect my target," the assassin answered. "And once my target is within my shield it cannot escape.

"Sounds like he has the upper hand," Gouken whispered to Hiei.

"He still has to get through me to get to Hikori," Hiei said. "I won't let him by."

"You don't have a choice!" the assassin yelled as he charged.

"Come on men!" Gouken yelled, and he and his band surrounded Hiei and Hikori. "He's gonna have to move all of us if he wants to get through."

"You're all fools," the assassin said as his shield hit the first of the bandits. They were sent in all directions. "Nothing you do can stop me."

"We'll see about that," Gouken said as he raised a huge axe above his head. "Take this!" He brought the axe down hard and fast. When it hit the shield, the blade shattered and the axe head broke off of the handle.

"I told you that you couldn't stop me," the assassin said with a smirk. "Just give up and hand over the demon."

"Over my dead body," Hiei said.

"That won't be necessary," the assassin said as he repelled the last of the bandits. Others that had already been repelled were trying to attack the assassin from all other sides, but the shield kept repelling them away.

Hiei raised his sword into a defensive position. "Just try."

"I'll be happy to," the assassin said as he took a step closer. The sound of the black blade hitting the shield echoed through the near silent village. "Hmm, that's no normal blade," the assassin remarked. "Usually a blade of any kind is immediately repelled." He tried to take another step forward, and met with some resistance. "Very interesting."

"I told you that you would have to get through me before you can get to my son," Hiei said. "So far, you still need to get past me."

"Just a minor set back," the assassin said with a grin. "I can easily fix this." He gestured with his hand and the shield flexed, sending Hiei sprawling several yards away. "Now for you."

Hikori tried to run, but ran into something hard and transparent. He was already caught in the assassin's shield.

"Time for you to die," the assassin said as he raised his sword.

Hikori watched the sword come down, and jumped through the assassin's legs just before the blade hit him.

"Clever," the assassin said as he turned around. "But cleverness will not get you out of this shield."

"Trying never hurts," Hikori said.

"No, but it just delays the inevitable." The assassin struck again, and Hikori just managed to dodge. "I'm getting tired of this."

"I don't want to die!" Hikori yelled at the assassin.

"Too bad," the assassin said as he struck.

Hikori dodged again, but the assassin managed to score him on his right arm. The cut burned like acid. (It's poisoned!)Hikori thought. The effects were immediate. His body movements began to slow.

"The poison take quick effect," the assassin said. "I coated the entire blade with it. I can kill you two ways, stabbing you or letting the poison already in you body slowly kill you."

Hikori gulped. Neither choice sounded very appealing.

"A death by poison is good if you don't care for bloodshed," the assassin said. "But I do like seeing my target's blood pooling on the ground at my feet."

Hikori was having a hard time breathing. (I don't want to die…) he thought.

"Time for you to die!" the assassin yelled as he struck. No one could stop him as the blade drove through Hikori's stomach and out the other side.

Hikori groaned as blood filled his mouth. He gripped the blade with both hands to keep himself standing, cutting his hands in the process. The assassin twisted the blade, cutting deeper into him. He grunted in pain as his eyes unfocused.

Hiei stood just inches from the shield. He stared in horror as his son's blood pooled on the ground. It hit the sides of the shield and spread over the ground inside the shield.

"Isn't it pretty?" the assassin asked. "The way it spreads out inside the shield?" He pulled his sword out of Hikori's body. The boy staggered for a few seconds before falling to the ground. "Lying in his own pool of blood, it's pretty enough to be a painting."

"I'm going to kill you…" Hiei hissed. "That shield won't be on you forever. Once it's down, you're dead."

"It won't be down until I'm back in Spirit World," the assassin said with a grin. "You can't follow me there, can you?" He began to laugh hysterically, the laugh echoing through the silent village.

ooo

Author's Note: Evil cliffie…I'm sure you all hate me for this one. Review me and tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 12

The assassin's laughter still echoed through the village. The villagers stood in stunned horror. No one could move.

"Word revoked."

All eyes turned to look where the voice had come from. Standing at the back entrance were a very shocked Koenma and Shiroi. The speaker had been Koenma.

"What?" the assassin asked.

"You heard the command," Koenma answered. "It was given to you five minutes ago. You ignored it."

The assassin laughed, "Once I am given a target, nothing will stop me from eradicating it, not even a dismissal."

"You ignored Emperor Enma's command," Koenma said. "That is treason."

The assassin smiled, but then grunted in sudden pain. A very terrifying looking Shiroi then filled his vision, eyes glowing white. Before he could even gasp as sound, she incinerated from existence.

"That death was too quick for what you've done," Shiroi said as she landed in her son's blood. She looked at Hiei, whom was turning around after he had slashed through the assassin's body. "I'm sorry that took so long."

Hiei shook his head.

Shiroi turned and stooped down next to her son's body, oblivious to the blood that was soaking into her clothing. She let her healing powers flow over the wound, but was shocked when it was repelled back.

"It's not working," Shiroi, said, voice cracking with a hint of panic. Something black appeared on the right side of her vision. She reached for it, already knowing that Hiei was handing his coat to her to use to slow the blood flow. She pressed the coat over both wounds, but she noticed that the blood flow was already slowing without the use of pressure. Coldness overcame her.

"It's the poison," Hiei said, "That's the only thing that could be blocking your healing."

Shiroi uncovered the front wound, "I can't see it. That assassin masked the poison somehow."

"Let me see," Naoru said as she appeared at Shiroi's side. She looked at the wound. "I can't see it either, he must have put a powerful shield around it to keep it from being found."

"Bastard," Shiroi swore. She suddenly looked toward the sky. "No, not Botan."

Botan landed next to Koenma, "Can't you do something?" she asked the heir.

"I already used up my authority while helping Shiroi win over my father to allow Hikori to live," Koenma answered. "I can't do anything more…"

"But his word was ignored!" Botan exclaimed.

Koenma looked down at Hikori's body and said nothing.

Shiroi trembled as she tried applying her healing powers again. (My son is going to die…)she thought. Tears welled in her eyes. (It's my fault, I didn't train him properly…) Her powers repelled back.

"Mama?"

Shiroi whipped around to see Kaika standing a few feet away. "Kaika," she whispered. "What are you doing out here?"

"I can see it," Kaika said. "I can see the poison." She looked sad, "But I don't know how to get it out."

Shiroi dried her eyes on a bloody sleeve. "Come here and show me," she said. "I can get it out if you show me what it looks like."

Kaika came forward, but hesitated when she reached the blood-covered ground. She gulped, but then bravely came over. She reached out and touched her mother's hand, ignoring the blood already on it. "It looks all silvery to me."

Shiroi looked back at her son's body. She could see silvery areas in the blood at her feet and inside the wound. She used her powers and summoned the poison. It was hard bringing out just the poison; it was mixing with Hikori's blood, which caused her to bring that out along with the poison.

"He can't loose any more blood," Naoru said. "If he loses too much more, there won't be anything we can do to save him."

Shiroi concentrated on what she was doing, trying to separate the poison from the blood as best she could. She was bringing out more blood then she wanted to, and wished that there were a way for her to bring out the poison and purify and relocate the blood Hikori had already lost back into his body. She got an idea. -Kaika, -she said to her daughter through her thoughts.

Kaika fumbled for a moment, but then replied. -Yes Mama? -

**-**Do you see how I'm getting the poison out? -Shiroi asked. -Look into my mind if you can't, I know you can do it. -

Kaika did as she was told. -Yes, I can see. -

**-**Do you think you can take over doing that? -Shiroi asked. -You would be very big help. -

Kaika looked down at her brother's wound. She held up her hands and concentrated. In a few seconds she had a growing ball of poison forming in front of her hands. -I'm doing it Mama. -

-Good girl, -Shiroi said. -You keep that up until all of the poison is out. I'm going to help your brother now. - She broke contact and hardened the small ball of pinkish clear poison she already held. She put it aside and began to call up the blood around her. She removed all of the dirt and impurities from the blood, making sure nothing was left behind. When she was sure it was clean, she carefully fed it back into her son's body through the wound it had come from.

Kaika was now controlling a nearly fist sized ball of poison. How all of it had been on the sword mystified Naoru, but when she noticed the growth of the ball slowing down, she turned to her husband. "Get a be a bucket, Kaika's going to need a place to drop it once she's done."

Raimeihi raced away, but was back in seconds with an empty bucket. He gave it to Naoru just as Kaika was pulling out the last of the poison. Naoru held the bucket under the little girl's hands, and the poison fell in with a small splash.

"Good job Kaika," Naoru praised. Kaika smiled. -Shiroi, - Naoru said, -the poison is out, should I start healing? -

-Yes, -Shiroi answered. -If you can guide Kaika, then have her help too. -

Naoru turned to Kaika, "Do you want to help some more?"

"Yes," Kaika answered with a nod.

"Follow what I do," Naoru said as she applied her healing powers. -Lets do the back first, since you mother is working with the front wound. -

-Okay, -Kaika said. -Like this Grandma? -She released her healing powers over and inside the wound.

-Yes, that's exactly right, -Naoru answered. -Don't just heal flesh; you have to heal his insides too. See how they're all cut up? -She used the special Healer's Eye to show Kaika the inside of her brother and show her where his internal organs where damaged.

-It's looks yucky in there, -Kaika said.

-That's how everyone's looks. -Naoru assured. -Help me heal this now. - She continued to guide Kaika through the healing. -His internals are healed, -she told Shiroi once they finished Hikori's insides.

-Good, -Shiroi said. -I was hoping you would heal those first. -She was still slowly feeding Hikori's blood back into his body. She had to feed directly into the veins and arteries. Now that she knew his insides were healed, she sped up a little, but not too much.

Hiei had been keeping an eye on Hikori's pulse and breathing. Suddenly Hikori stopped breathing. "He's not breathing," he said as calmly as he could.

"The wound in his back is nearly healed," Naoru said. "Just let us finish that and we can turn him onto his back and I'll start CPR." -You heard him Shiroi? -

-Yes, -Shiroi answered. -Just tell me when you're turning him. This is taking longer then I had expected**. -**

Naoru continued with her task. Finally the back wound closed, and they were able to turn Hikori onto his back. She checked his pulse, and froze. Shiroi glanced up from her nearly finished job, "What is it?"

"He has no pulse," Naoru answered shakily.

Shiroi hastily shoved the last of the blood back into Hikori's body and closed the wound. The speed of the healing left her light headed, but she ignored it. She clasped her hands together and slammed them down on her son's chest.

"Move!" Raimeihi yelled, raising a hand surrounded by lightning.

Naoru grabbed Shiroi and Kaika and moved out of the way as fast as she could. Raimeihi brought his hand down on to Hikori chest. He sent a shock to the boy's heart, hoping to jump-start it. He felt for the boy's pulse, and when he didn't feel it, he shocked the boy again. On the third shock, not only did Hikori's heart start to beat again, he gasped as he started breathing again. He still remained unconscious.

Hiei approached after he had jumped away. "He's not out of danger yet."

Shiroi dragged herself to her feet, trembling with fatigue. "No, he's not. Anything can happen to him while he's this weak. We can still lose him."

"At least he doesn't look dead anymore," Botan said as she and Koenma came closer. "I would have felt so horrible if I had had to take him away."

"I still can't believe what that assassin did," Koenma mused. "He was given the word to stand down and return to Spirit World."

"That assassin did not look mentally sound," Hiei said. "I'd say he knew he would die today after he finished his job, whether by us or by his own acts." He reached down and picked up his son in his arms, ignoring the blood stained clothes.

Shiroi staggered over, her clothes nearly as blood as her son's. "Let's get him inside." She made to step back, but stumbled and nearly fell.

Botan caught her before she fell. "You're exhausted Shiroi. It's bad enough that you had to spend so much time convincing Emperor Enma to allow Hikori to live, you had to come back and heal him after your entire fight failed."

"I'm okay," Shiroi said stubbornly as she pulled away. She didn't get far. After a few steps she fell to her knees.

Koenma came over, "Come on," he said as he picked her up. "I won't let you argue." He followed Naoru and Raimeihi as they headed home.

ooo

Author's Note: I put too much telepathy to this. Hikori lives! YAY! I couldn't kill him, I have so much planned for him. This story isn't done yet, I still have many chapters to go. Review me and tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 13

Hikori opened his eyes. (Am I still alive?)He wondered. He sat up slowly; afraid that if he moved too quickly he would experience that same pain he had felt when the assassin had stabbed him.

He felt no pain, at least, not in his abdomen. His palms stung when he put pressure on them. He looked at them to see that they were bandaged. (How did this happen?)He thought for a moment, and then remembered in the haze of the painful memories that he had grabbed the blade to help him stay standing.

(Mom used to have scars on her palms from doing the same thing, he thought. I wonder if she'll heal them or have me keep them?)He put that thought aside for now. He looked around. He was in his room, the one he had at Naoru and Raimeihi's, which again proved that he was still alive.

He got slowly to his feet, feeling rather weak. His legs trembled as he took the few steps to the door. He leaned against the door for a moment; trying to make his legs stop shaking. (I must have been pretty bad if I'm still weak.)His legs continued to tremble. (Maybe I shouldn't be up yet.)He stumbled back to his bed and sat down.

He looked at his bandaged hand again. (I wonder how long I've been out?) He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He could feel his whole body shaking from exertion. He started to feel nauseous. (Great, now I think I'm going to be sick.)He gagged, but managed to keep whatever was trying to come up down. He remembered from when he was much younger how he had called his mother in the middle of the night when he had the stomach flu. He didn't know what kind of condition she would be in, so he tried the next best person. -Dad…-he called, sending a hint of nausea with the thought.

He didn't wait long. He heard his door open a few seconds after he had called. He opened his eyes a crack to see a basin being held in front of him. He threw up in the basin.

"You moved, didn't you?" came his father's voice.

Hikori finished throwing up. "To the door and back," he gasped. He wiped his mouth on an offered towel. "Thanks…" Using the other end of the towel, he wiped his face and eyes.

"Here," came his mother's voice.

Hikori opened his eyes a crack again to see a glass of water. He took it and used some to rinse out his mouth, spitting it into the basin that now sat next to him on his left side. He drank the rest of the water down.

"Are you going to open your eyes?" Shiroi asked.

Hikori opened his eyes, blinking at the light that streamed into his room from the hallway. He could see both of his parents. Hiei was actually to the side of him, his arm around Hikori's shoulders. "Hi…" Hikori whispered.

"You've only been unconscious for a few hours," Shiroi said. "I'm rather surprised you're awake already."

"Is that why I feel so bad?" Hikori asked.

"If you mean weak," Shiroi answered, "then yes. You will be for a while. You were nearly dead when we were finally able to start healing you."

"Finally able?" Hikori asked.

"The poison on the assassin's blade made it impossible to heal you," Shiroi answered. "It blocked all healing energies."

"So how did you heal me?" Hikori asked, his shaking finally beginning to subside.

Shiroi smiled, "You can thank your little sister."

"Kaika?" Hikori asked.

"She could see the poison," Hiei explained. "Your mother showed Kaika how to extract it while she replaced the blood you had lost. Once the poison was gone Naoru and Kaika started healing you. Your breathing and pulse had stopped by the time your mother finished healing you. Raimeihi jump started your heart with a static pulse straight to your heart."

"More people to thank the next time I see them," Hikori sighed. His eyes had adjusted to the light and he was able to take a better look around. There was something different about his mother, but he couldn't place it. "Something's different about you," he said bluntly to her.

Shiroi laughed, "Yes, there is." She reached out and took her son's hand and pressed it to her now distended abdomen.

"When did that happen?" Hikori asked.

"Right after we got you inside," Hiei answered.

"I scared Koenma," Shiroi said. "It happened right after he set me down on the couch."

"Well excuse me for thinking you were miscarrying," Koenma said as he came through the doorway. "You looked like you were in pain."

"She was until I cut her belt," Raimeihi said. Naoru and Botan followed him in.

"Are you all going to fit in here?" Hikori asked.

"Just barely," Botan answered. "It's a good thing your sister is asleep, or we wouldn't all fit."

Hikori looked at Koenma. "So when did you and Botan show up?"

"I came with your mother after we were able to convince my father not to have you killed," Koenma answered. "As you can see, those efforts were in vain. The assassin didn't stand down after he had been told to. I revoked his word of protection and Shiroi and Hiei killed him. Botan showed up as Shiroi was trying to heal you."

"You won't get in trouble for that?" Hikori asked his parents, "For killing the assassin?"

"If Emperor Enma has something to say about it," Shiroi said. "I'll fix it."

Hikori nodded. He tried to sit up, but he could barely move. "I don't like this," he grumbled.

"Get used to it," Shiroi said. "You'll be in this condition for a while. You have a lot of recovering to do, even if your major injury is healed. You nearly lost all of your blood, and even though I put it back in you, you're still at a high risk of sickness and the like."

"It sounds like I won't be leaving my room for a while," Hikori said. He sighed and rested his head on his father's shoulder.

"You should rest now," Shiroi said as she got to her feet. "Sleep is the best thing for you right now." She reached for the basin and glass, but Raimeihi beat her to it. She eyed the man, but she really couldn't say anything to him since he had jumped started her son's heart. "Are you coming?" she asked Hiei.

"I'll be out in a few minutes," Hiei answered.

"Sleep well Hikori," Naoru said as she and everyone else left the room. Hikori would have replied, but he was already fast asleep.

ooo

Hikori woke again some time later. He was shaking and dripping sweat.

"Shh…" came Shiroi's soothing voice.

"Why do I feel this way?" Hikori gasped. He was freezing cold.

"You have a very high fever," Shiroi answered. "Just relax and try to go back to sleep."

Hikori's eyes adjusted to the light in the room. There was a lamp somewhere, but he couldn't see it. He knew his mother was there, but he couldn't tell if there was anyone else in the room. He was too weak to even use his sensory to check for energy levels.

"Just rest Hikori," Shiroi said as she wiped her son's forehead with a cloth.

Hikori felt like a helpless five-year-old. He couldn't move even if his life depended on it. "I think I felt better in Chimera's castle."

"You probably did," Shiroi said.

Hikori heard the door open and someone walk in. He turned his head to see who it was, and instantly regretted it. His vision spun, and he felt sick. He groaned and shut his eyes.

-Going to be sick? -Came his father's voice.

All Hikori could do in reply was send how he felt. He felt himself being lifted up, but was surprised as a strong smell of mint came to his senses. He felt the nausea ebb.

"Just keep your eyes closed and don't move," Shiroi said. "You're body is too weak to handle any kind of movement right now."

Hikori didn't reply. He didn't want to even open his eyes. He had a feeling that he was being supported by his father, since he was the one that had spoken to him just before.

"Open your eyes," came Hiei's voice.

Hikori did as he was told, and his vision was caught on the Jagan exposed on his father's forehead.

"This is easier then waiting for you to fall asleep," Hiei said as the Jagan began to glow. "Sleep well." The Jagan gave a small flash, and Hikori's eyes fell shut as he was put to sleep. "That should keep him asleep for a while."

"That's what his body needs the most right now," Shiroi said. "It's bad enough that this fever set in."

"It was inevitable," Hiei said. "You know that." Shiroi sighed and rubbed tired eyes. "You should rest, I'll keep an eye on him for now."

"I'm fine," Shiroi argued stubbornly.

Hiei's Jagan began to glow again. "Don't make me," he warned.

Shiroi sighed and gave in, crawling over to a second bed a few feet away. "Wake me if anything happens."

"I will," Hiei said as he watched her close her eyes. She was asleep within five minutes.

ooo

Author's Note: This was kind of short. On a higher note, I have deviantart account. For those of you that want to look since I do have two drawings of Shiroi there, here's the link the link to my page: http/lavanah. Enjoy! Review me and tell me what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 14

After what seemed like no time at all, Hikori opened his eyes. He felt no pain, no nausea. He tried to sit up and still felt weak, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been. He noticed that his wiry muscle that he had developed over the years had faded slightly. The bandages around his hands were gone, revealing a straight, thin scar on each palm.

"Am I really okay?" he asked aloud. He looked around his room. He was alone, but he could hear sounds coming from the living room. He got slowly to his feet, hoping not to experience what had happened the last time he had stood up. After he was up, he took one step forward and waited for the same thing. When he didn't feel anything, he took another few steps.

"I guess I really am okay," he whispered. He made it to the door, which was already opened a crack. He pushed it open and peered out. He couldn't see anyone at this point, but now he could hear Raimeihi and Naoru talking. Something nice smelling assaulted Hikori's nose, making his mouth water and stomach growl.

"What was that?" came Raimeihi's voice.

"What was what?" Naoru asked.

Hikori gulped and took a few steps out of his room. He entered the living and saw Raimeihi and Naoru in the kitchen.

"He's awake," Raimeihi said.

Naoru smiled at Hikori, "How are you feeling?"

"Better then I was," Hikori answered, and his stomach put a few word in too. "Heh, I guess I'm hungry."

"Well I would think so," Naoru said. "All we've been able to get in you these past two weeks has been broth."

"Two weeks?" Hikori asked as he practically fell into the nearest chair.

"Your father kept you, for the most part, in a hypnotic sleep," Naoru explained. "Your body needed all the strength it could spare, so keeping you asleep was the best way to help your body heal."

"If you say so," Hikori said, and then his stomach growled again.

Naoru laughed, "I guess I should get you something to eat."

"I can help," Hikori said as he started to get to his feet, but he couldn't. He couldn't move at all. "I can't move…" he said, almost panicked.

"Relax," Raimeihi said as he walked over. "While you were recovering, Koenma and Botan did a background check on that assassin. It seems the sword he was using wasn't a normal sword."

"Well Dad's sword isn't normal either," Hikori said. "But I don't see it doing this."

"The blade was hollow," Raimeihi explained. "The poison was inside the blade. Apparently the assassin had many hobbies, two of which included weapon smithy and apothecary. He fashioned a connection in the center of the hand where he fed a tube into it. The tube was covered by his hand, wrist, and arm guard, and wound its way up his arm. The poison was held in a container strapped to his chest. With specific muscle contractions, he could release the poison into the blade, which in turn, once making a wound expels it into the body.

"That made my head hurt," Hikori, mumbled. "I'm guessing why I can't move is the work of the poison?"

"That's the only reason we can think of," Naoru answered. "It's not Kaika's fault that she didn't get every single drop, she's entirely untrained and still has a child's attention span. I know she tried her best."

"This isn't permanent is it?" Hikori asked as he flexed his fingers, relieved to be able to move again.

"We hope not," Naoru answered. "We don't know all of the effects of that poison."

"We?" Hikori asked.

"Your mother and me," Naoru answered.

"Oh." Hikori tried getting up, but he still hadn't regained full movement of his body. At this point, he could move from the waist up. The waist down felt like it weighed too much to be moved. "I really don't like this."

"Just relax," Naoru said. "You'll be able to move in a little while. You're not paralyzed."

"That's comforting," Hikori grumbled. His stomach growled and reminded him that, even though he couldn't move, he was still very hungry.

Naoru smiled, "I'm almost done, just wait a few more minutes."

"Take your time," Hikori said. He looked around, "Where are my parents anyway?"

"Sleeping," Raimeihi answered. "Neither of them has gotten much sleep these past two weeks. Last night they both crashed, so Naoru and me forced them to go to bed."

"I thought you wouldn't be able to make them do anything," Hikori said to just Raimeihi.

"I got lucky this time."

Naoru brought Hikori his food, and the young man nearly inhaled it. "Slow down," she said with a slight laugh. "You'll make yourself sick."

Hikori mumbled something entirely inaudible, but slowed down. As he finished his food, Kaika emerged from her room, looking half asleep. Hikori slide his tray aside and swept Kaika up, relieved that he was able to move.

"Hikori!" the little girl shrilled in surprise and delight. "You're up!"

"Yep," Hikori said as he gave her tight hug. "And thank you."

"Thank you?" Kaika asked. "Why?"

"Because you took the poison out of my body," Hikori answered. "You saved me. I think that at least deserves a thank you."

"Oh, ok." Kaika giggled as he set her down and ruffled her hair. "Hey!"

"It's not worse then your bed head," Hikori teased and kissed his sister's cheek.

"Eww," Kaika said in disgust and wiped her face with her hand.

"You don't say that when Mom kiss's you," Hikori said.

"'Cause that's Mommy," Kaika replied. "She's supposed to. Big brothers aren't supposed to."

"What about Dads?" Hiei asked as he lifted her up from behind.

"Oh Daddy!" Kaika exclaimed in surprised.

Hiei flipped her over and held her upside down and facing him. "Well?"

"You look funny upside down," Kaika giggled.

Hiei sighed and flipped her right side up and set her down. "You're up," he said to his son.

"Yeah, and with side effects," Hikori grumbled.

"Side effects?" Hiei asked.

Hikori was about to answer, but his body froze again and he crumpled to the ground. "That," he grumbled.

Hiei blinked at his son. He looked at Naoru, "Poison?"

"That's the only thing I can think of," the woman answered. "Hopefully it's only temporary."

"Me too," Hikori groaned as he levered himself up. "That hurt…" He rubbed the back of his head.

Hiei held out a hand, Hikori took it, and he hauled the boy to his feet. "At least you're alive."

"Yeah…" Hikori sighed. He knew he would have nightmares for the rest of his life. The memory of the pain as the blade stabbed through his body was still fresh in his mind. "I don't want to go through that again." The thought of it made him shudder and feel nauseous.

"It won't," Hiei said, "so long as you keep your powers under control." He sighed and pulled something out of his pocket. "Here, this was part of the agreement between your mother and Emperor Enma." He held out a white, metal collar.

Hikori sneered at it. "He gleaned Chimera's idea of power containment." He did not want to wear the collar; it made him feel like a slave. He hesitantly reached out and took it from his father. He looked it over, noting that it would be a more comfortable fit then Chimera's collar. Chimera's collar had been a tight fitting, two-piece collar with no sort of padding. This collar was different. When it was latched together it looked like one whole piece, but when unlatched proved to be several pieces linked together. The insides we also padded to prevent chafing and irritation.

"There's no other way?" Hikori asked.

Hiei shook his head. "Not unless you want another assassin coming after you."

Hikori shuddered again. "No, I'd rather not." He looked at the collar again. He sighed, and reluctantly put it on. He didn't feel anything happen, but he probably wasn't supposed to.

"Now that you have it on," Hiei said, "Only your mother or Koenma can remove it."

"What?" Hikori asked. "Why didn't you say that before?"

"Because I knew if I told you before you put it on you'd refuse to put it on period. Like you said, you'd rather not have another assassin coming after you."

Hikori glared at his father, but said nothing.

The silence between the two was broken when someone knocked on the front door.

"I'll get it," Raimeihi said as he edged around Hiei. He opened the door. "Good morning Nana."

"Good morning Raimeihi," the elderly woman said.

"Please, come in." Raimeihi stepped aside so Nana could come in. "What brings you here?"

"I thought I would come by and drop some things off," Nana answered. She saw Hikori. "Oh you're up! How are you feeling?"

"You don't want to know," Hikori muttered as he plopped down on the couch.

Nana glanced at Hiei. When he didn't answer her, she turned to Raimeihi. The man sighed. "He has a side effect from the poison. Kaika didn't remove all of it, which isn't surprising. Now, without warning, Hikori will become completely paralyzed and not be able to move for a few minutes. Also, he has to wear a collar, as part of the deal between Shiroi and Emperor Enma to allow Hikori to live. It completely blocks his demon powers."

"Hmm," Nana murmured. "Well, maybe a present will help him feel better."

"I don't need anything Nana," Hikori said sheepishly. "The paralysis isn't that bad, and I'll get used to the collar."

"Well, what I was dropping off was supposed to go to you in the first place," Nana said with a smiled. She held out a small bundle of clothes. "It's not much, but I wanted to make you something that would make you look like part of the village. They're of winter style. If you like them I can make you some more, and summer ones too if you like."

"Thanks Nana," Hikori said, blushing lightly at her generosity.

"I have something for you too Kaika," Nana said as she reveal a set of winter clothes for the little girl.

"Thank you Nana," Kaika said as she took the clothes. She gave Nana a hug. "Can I try them on?"

"Of course," Nana answered. "They are appropriate for the weather outside."

"What's is like outside?" Hikori asked. It was warm enough inside the house to be in a sleeveless shirt, as Hikori and Hiei were.

"We had our first snow while you were recovering," Nana answered. "There's still plenty of snow outside to play in."

Hikori looked at his father. "Can I go outside?"

"Not like that," Hiei answered, gesturing at his attire.

"If I change?" Hikori asked, holding up his new clothes.

Hiei sighed. "I can't keep you inside if you want to go out. Just take it easy."

Hikori nodded and got to his feet. "Come on Kaika." The two went to their rooms to change.

A/N: FOR THOSE OF YOU READING THIS ON FANFICTION, READ THIS! The next chapter, or the chapter after that one may have adult content in it, so I'll only be posting it on I can't remember if I have a link anywhere to my stuff on the site, so here's my pen name. MageDragon17. Just go on to Mediaminer and type my name in author search bar. For those of you reading this on mediaminer, you all just have to wait for the chapter. Enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

WARNING: Implied sexual content. If you're underage, don't read this chapter.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 15

"You are as bad as a girl," Hiei said.

"I haven't bathed in two weeks," Hikori said as they walked to the bathhouse. "And I know none of you sponge-bathed me, at least I hope you didn't…" He shuddered at the idea.

"We didn't," Hiei answered. "It would have been too much a of hassle."

"Was keeping me alive too much a hassle?" Hikori asked, a little angered.

Hiei whacked his son upside the head. "Stupid question."

Hikori rubbed his head as they walked into the bathhouse. "I'll take that as a no then."

"Call me when you're done," Hiei said, "Or if you get stuck."

Hikori stuck his tongue out as his father left. He went into an empty changing room and undressed. A towel wrapped around him self and another towel in his hand; he headed for the baths. The bathhouse itself was essentially empty, or at least the men's side was. Hikori wasn't about to stick his head into the women's side to find out. He found a bath that had hot water ready and got in.

"Now I wonder how often Dad bathes," Hikori muttered. He took a deep breath and dunked himself under the water. After a thorough washing, he relaxed against the side of the tub, basking in the heat. He dozed off in the warmth, and didn't come to his senses until he heard feminine giggling and splashing sounds very close to him.

"Uh…"Hikori fumbled. Five girls, about his age, a little younger or a little older, he couldn't tell, were in the tub. The only things covering them were the steam and soapy water. "Am I on the wrong side?"

One of the girls giggled, "Oh no, you're on the right side." She moved closer, very sensually.

Hikori gulped, and realized that he couldn't move. **Oh shit, bad time to have a paralysis episode! **The girls came closer, much closer then he felt comfortable with. "So, if I'm on the right side, why are you over here?"

"We thought you could use some company," said another girl.

"That's very considerate of you," Hikori sputtered, "but I'm just fine by myself."

"You're not going to make us go away are you?" asked the first girl in an innocent voice. She made big eyes at him.

"I have a little sister," Hikori said, "I know how to ignore that."

The girl humphed, but then reached out and touched him exactly where Hikori did not want to be touched. "Are you sure you want us to leave?" the girl asked again.

Hikori gulped, really wishing he could move. "I really don't think you should do that."

"Why not?" the girl asked in a husky voice as the other girls gathered closer. "I thought all men liked being touched there?"

"Yes, normally they do, but-" Hikori started, but gasped when the rest of the girls touched him. **This is really bad…. **

Hiei stretched and reclined in his chair, watching Shiroi sleep. She still didn't know Hikori was awake. She has only awakened long enough to drink some water, and then had fallen right back to sleep. It wasn't surprising, since the total amount of sleep had had in the past two weeks only counted up to about twelve hours.

Shiroi's body shifted, and her eyes opened. She noticed Hiei sitting next to her bed. "You should be keeping an eye on Hikori," she said as she sat up.

Hiei smirked, "Hikori's awake."

Shiroi was about to rub sleep out of her eyes, but we she heard Hiei said that, she froze. "He's awake?"

Hiei nodded, "He's at the bath house right now."

"Is there anyone there with him?" Shiroi asked.

"He's fine," Hiei said. "If he gets stuck, he can just call me."

"Stuck?" Shiroi asked. Hiei explained Hikori's paralysis problem. "What if he falls in?" Shiroi asked, outraged. She got her feet and started to walk out of the room.

"You worry too much," Hiei sighed as he got up and followed her.

**Help!** Came Hikori's voice. **I'm in a situation I really don't want to be in! **He sent images of what was happening to him.

"Worry too much?" Shiroi grumbled at Hiei, whom was already running out the door.

Hikori yelped as the girl put herself on him.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she ran her hand down his chest. "Don't you like this?" She rose up slightly, and came back down.

Hikori gulped, "I…uh…" she wouldn't stop moving. The other girls weren't helping matters either, each doing something different to him.

"This feels good doesn't it?" the first girl asked.

**Is this considered rape? **Hikori wondered.

"Hey!" came a loud and angry voice.

Hikori didn't know whether to feel relieved or scared when he heard Takken's voice. **This could be very bad….**

"Hikori!" came Hiei's voice.

**Thank you…**Hikori sighed with relief.

"What are you doing to my son?" came Shiroi's voice.

**Mom?** Hikori thought.** I hope no one else heard my plea. **"Get them off please?" he whined. "And please don't castrate me."

"No one's going to castrate you," Hiei said.

The girls all made noises of disappointment as they moved away from him. The girl that had been on Hikori kissed him before she got off; licking her lips as she moved away.

"Play time is over, ladies," Takken said. "Out, before I have others get you out."

The girls whined as they climbed out of the tub, ignoring the fact that they were naked in front of two married men. Shiroi went with them to the women's side of the bathhouse, so when the girls went to get their clothes, they couldn't sneak out.

Hiei approached the tub, "Need some help getting out?"

"I would have gotten out a long time ago if I could move," Hikori said. He tried moving his arms, and was relieved that he could at least do that now. "Can you throw me a towel first?" One landed on his head. He wrapped himself with it as best as he could, and then Hiei appeared at the edge of tub to help him out. "I'm not in trouble am I?"

"Did you initiate that?" Hiei asked. Hikori shook his head. "You're not in trouble with me or your mother, and if any of the parents of those girls have anything to say about it, they'll be hearing proof from Takken." He glanced behind him at the man. Takken rolled his eyes and walked out of the bathhouse.

"Can you walk?" Hiei asked.

Hikori pulled away from his father and stood on his own, and then tried taking a step. After a few steps and no toppling over, he nodded and headed to the changing room to dry off and get back into his clothes.

When he came back out, his mother had returned with the girls and they were waiting for him. Hikori gulped and tried to hide himself behind Hiei. The girls giggled, but quieted when Shiroi glared at them. She started to lead them out of the bathhouse.

"Now what?" Hikori whispered to Hiei.

"We're going to Sansa's," Hiei answered.

Hikori gulped. "Um, could this be considered a rape?"

"Did she?" Hiei asked. Hikori nodded. Hiei sighed, "At least you weren't hurt."

"Not really," Hikori said. "How could they have hurt me?"

"You don't want to know," Hiei answered.

Hikori shuddered.

Elder Sansa sentenced the girls to permanent chaperons until they were married. He didn't say anything to Hikori, but he did get after Hiei for not staying with him.

All Hikori wanted to do now was hide in his room. He knew that as soon as he stepped outside that he would be stared at. It was bad enough that they knew he had demon abilities, but now he was raped in the bath? It was more humiliating then anything else. He hung his head as they left Sansa's and headed home.

**The boy who was raped, **Hikori thought sadly. **That's whom I'll be known as. **He sighed. **No other girl is going to want me now, if they know about it that is. They'll think I'm a wimp. **His legs stopped working and he stumbled, falling on his face. "Why did you have to keep me here?" he groaned.

"You mean keep you alive?" Shiroi asked as she and Hiei knelt next to him.

Hikori levered himself up, luckily only his legs weren't working. "Yes."

"That's a dumb question," Hiei said. He hauled his son up and Shiroi helped him get Hikori on to Hiei's back.

"I'm not much of a son if I just got myself raped by a bunch of girls," Hikori muttered.

"You weren't hurt," Shiroi said. "That's the important thing."

"Not physically," Hikori mumbled.

Shiroi stopped when she caught his words. She knew what he meant.

"Get over it, kid," Hiei said. "The worst that happened is that you lost your virginity."

"Dad!" Hikori exclaimed.

Hiei stopped and turned back for Shiroi. "He'll be fine."

Shiroi sighed and nodded.

When they got home, Hiei dumped Hikori on the couch.

"What happened?" Raimeihi asked.

"Some girls snuck in to the men's side of the bath house," Shiroi answered. "They did some 'unmentionable' things to Hikori."

Raimeihi looked at the boy, and then burst out laughing.

"It's not funny," Hikori growled as his parents gave Raimeihi dirty looks. Raimeihi of all should have known better then to laugh at a situation like that. Raimeihi's punishment was a blast of icy water in the face by Shiroi. "That's funny," Hikori smirked as Raimeihi yelped and shook water out of his eyes.

"It wasn't meant to be funny," Shiroi said as she summoned another baseball sized globe of water. Just to make herself feel better, she shot the globe of water at his crotch, ensuing another yelp from the demon.

"I get it!" Raimeihi gasped. "Quit it with the water works!" Shiroi summoned a third globe in warning.

Naoru walked out from her workroom. "What is going on out here?"

Shiroi glanced at her mother, but did not withdraw her water globe. Hiei explained what happened.

Naoru sighed. "Nothing is ever quiet in this family."

"It stopped being quiet the day you died," Shiroi said, dissipating her water globe. She turned on her heel, passed Hiei, and went out the front door.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

NOTE, PLEASE READ!: For those that are not on Mediaminer, you know who you are, you'll notice that this is Chapter 16, not 15. Chapter 15 is posted on due to some of its content. So go read that chapter before you read this one :P  That's the chapter.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 16

Shiroi walked to the far end of the village, an area that was bare of houses and had only a few people around at one time or another. Once there, she summoned some of the snow on the ground and formed a large mound. Then she began pelting it with water shots until then mound was gone.

"I'm sure Raimeihi would be glad to know he's not on the receiving end of this," came Hiei's voice behind her.

Shiroi whirled around. "Him of all people should not have done that," she said. She formed a globe of water, sat down on a nearby rock, and began manipulating the water into shapes and droplets to expel some of her anger. She was so agitated she knew Hiei could see her shaking.

Hiei approached her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Relax," he said firmly. "The last thing we need is for you to get too worked up and then miscarry."

"I won't miscarry," she replied. "I'm in better condition then I was before Hikori was born." She clenched her hand, adding static bolts to the globe of water.

Hiei squeezed her shoulder a bit, attracting her attention. "Come with me." He linked with her mind and teleported. She followed him, and then appeared in the barren, desert plain that Hiei, Raimeihi, and Hikori had crossed two weeks ago. "If you really need to let off some steam, let me move to the trees over there," he pointed to the grove, "and then you can blow this place to bits if it will make you feel better."

Shiroi glanced around, and then nodded. Hiei vanished and she waited a few seconds before started her destruction.

ooo

Hiei watched from his vantage point at the top of a tree. A mushroom cloud was around the area where he had left Shiroi. He hoped that this little session would calm her down, since he knew that if she didn't release her anger she would accidentally do some damage where she didn't want to. He knew she had, for the most part, had complete control of her powers, but sometimes very strong emotions would cause her to slip a little. She had nearly killed him once, by accident, when Koenma had assigned her some task that had infuriated her.

That had been over twenty years ago. She hadn't had one slip up since then, but the last thing Hiei wanted to do was leave it to chance. (Raimeihi just put himself farther and farther away,)he thought. (Not that I care. He can put himself as far away as he can. I just don't want Shiroi accidentally hurting Hikori or Kaika. I know she would be devastated if something like that happened. She already feels bad enough about Hikori and all that's happened to him.)

The shockwaves from her power shook the tree he stood in. When the shaking stopped, he felt Shiroi's energy close by. He looked down and saw her leaning against the truck of the tree he stood in. He jumped down and landed next to her. Surveying her, she seemed in a better state of mind, except that she was covered in dust.

"Now I need to go to the bath house," she said, embarrassed. She formed a globe of water in her hands, and then splashed it on her face, rinsing most of the dust from her face. She used the excess water to slick her bangs back from her face. Tiny droplets tickled her nose, making her sneeze. She noticed Hiei's critical look. "I'm not getting sick," she confirmed. She closed her eyes and sighed. She felt Hiei's warm hand on her cheek, and opened her eyes. "Hiei?"

Hiei pulled her as close as he could. "I've been more worried about Hikori lately, and I've been neglecting you and Kaika."

"You haven't been neglecting Kaika," Shiroi said. "You've spent time with her nearly everyday since Hikori's fever dropped."

"Then I've been neglecting you."

Shiroi shook her head. "I was taking care of Hikori. I wouldn't have done anything else if you had tried to make me leave him."

Hiei tilted her head up and kissed her. "Then we've both been neglecting you." He kissed her again.

Shiroi pulled away, "This is not the time, nor the place for that Hiei," she chided lightly.

"I wasn't insinuating it," he replied.

"Oh really?" Shiroi asked, pointed to a slight bulge just below his waist. Hiei turned a light pink, but nothing more. "I don't think you want to go back to the house looking like that," she teased.

"It's your fault," Hiei growled.

"My fault?" Shiroi asked. "I didn't do anything."

"You were there, that's enough to do it," Hiei muttered.

Shiroi blinked, and then blushed. She shook her head. "The only way to get rid of that is with a cold shower." Before he could say or do anything, she called up a cascade of snow and dropped it on him.

Hiei poked his head out after a few seconds. "That's not what I had in mind!"

Shiroi laughed. "Well that's what you got."

Hiei dug himself out, and then threw a handful of snow at her. He threw a little harder then he meant to. The snow hit Shiroi in the chest and sent her stumbling backwards. She fell into a large mound of snow and sank slightly. "Shiroi!" He ran to her as she sat up.

Shiroi shook snow out of her hair. She looked up to see Hiei running up.

"Are you ok?" Hiei asked.

Shiroi looked at him, and then started laughing.

"That wasn't meant to be funny…" Hiei said.

Shiroi composed herself. "I'm fine. I told you, I'm in better condition then I was before Hikori."

Hiei stooped down next to her. "I don't think that will ever make me feel any less worried about you."

Shiroi mashed a handful of snow in his hair. "That's your punishment," she said, and smiled. Hiei actually smiled back, something he rarely did these days. She couldn't help it, and hug him tightly; she loved seeing him smile.

Hiei lifted her to her feet. "Come on, let's head back." He kissed her once more, and then they teleported back.

ooo

"I'm hungry," Hikori groaned.

"Dinner isn't going to be ready for a little while, Hikori," Naoru said, "I'm sorry. Even if it were done, we would have to wait for your parents to get home."

Hikori groaned and splayed out on the couch.

"I've never seen you like this Hikori," Reyna said from where she sat on the floor, playing with Kaika. "You've always been so composed."

Hikori sat up, blushing slightly. "Eh-heh, I sometimes get a little cranky when I'm hungry." Reyna had come over as soon as she had found out what had happened to him. He had been a little weary around her when she had first arrived, but he had relaxed a little now.

"Did those girls hurt you Hikori?" Kaika asked.

Hikori blinked at his little sister. (How did she?)He rolled off the couch and crawled over the little girl on his belly. He toppled her over and started tickling her. "You're not supposed to know about that," he said over her giggles.

"Kaika's turning into an eavesdropper," Raimeihi said, "just like her brother."

"Very funny Raimeihi," Hikori grumbled. He was still a little angry at the demon for laughing at him earlier. "My eavesdropping was accidental, and I ended up saving something."

"But you still eavesdropped," Raimeihi smirked.

Hikori glared at him, but kept quiet.

"No fighting," Naoru called from the kitchen.

"We're not," Raimeihi said. He got to his feet. "Here Hikori," he opened the door to his weapons' closet and pulled out Hikori's staff. "You left this at the river, I don't think your mother would be too happy if you didn't keep it."

Hikori swallowed hard and went to Raimeihi. He looked at the staff. Memories of what had happened flashed in his mind. He gulped down nausea, and then hesitantly reached for the staff. His fingertips touched the cool, diamond/sapphire combined staff, and more images flashed in his mind. He closed his eyes, and then gripped the staff and lifted it from Raimeihi's hands. More and more images flashed, he relieved the entire bandit attack in his mind.

"Hikori?" Raimeihi said after a minute. "Are you okay?"

Hikori opened his eyes; he could feel himself shaking a little. "I think so." He took his staff in both hands, wanting to turn it back into the pair of sais. As he tried to, a blinding pain shot through his head. "Ow!" He dropped the stag and clutched his head. He fell to his knees, his eyes streaming. He the felt gentle hands over his hands, and then cool healing energy as the pain in his head dissipated. He opened his eyes and glanced to his right. Shiroi was there. "What happened? I haven't felt a pain like that since I tried using my powers when I had Chimera's collar on."

Shiroi sighed as she took her hands away. "I think it has to do with changing you staff. I guess you unknowingly tapped into your demon powers to manipulate it. That wasn't my intent, I had meant for you to use your normal spirit energy to do that, but now that's what your weapon is attuned to, and that's the only energy that can change it. I guess it's going to stay a staff for a while."

Hikori sighed, "Great, more reminders of what a monster I am." He picked up the staff and went to his room.

"You're not a monster," Shiroi whispered. She went to follow him, but Hiei stopped her.

"Let me," he said, and walked past her. He went to Hikori's room and knocked on the door.

"What?" Hikori asked.

"It's me," Hiei answered, "I'm coming in." He opened the door and went inside, shutting it behind him. "What makes you think you're a monster?"

"Why do you think?" Hikori retorted. "I'm the only living demon of mom's race. I think that's enough. Not to mention I slaughtered a horde of bandits."

"You can't help what you are," Hiei said. "And I've done far worse in my past." When Hikori gave him a skeptical look, Hiei sighed. "I was a killer by the time I was your sister's age. I would go around hunting other demons for fun." He reached under his coat and pulled out something that was connected to a thick string. "I used this as bait." He held up a small, round, blue gem.

"A hiru stone?" Hikori asked. "I thought those were yellow?"

"They are usually," Hiei answered. "Has Yukina told you about the ice apparitions?"

"Yeah," Hikori answered. "She said they're all female and that every one hundred years they have another girl. You were male, and you were banished."

"Yes, I was. Did she tell you about the tears the mother sheds after her child is born?" Hikori shook his head. "Every time a mother gives birth, she sheds a tear which forms into a special hiru stone. Yukina and I both have one."

"Okay," Hikori said. "But that still doesn't say why I'm not a monster."

Hiei smirked and pulled off his bandana. "You have to have a third eye or a horn coming out of your head before you can take that title." His Jagan flashed to accent his meaning.

Hikori blinked at his father, and then started laughing.

Hiei retied his bandana and crossed his arms as he waited for his son to stop laughing. "Better?"

"I guess," Hikori answered, wiping his eyes. He glanced at the hiru stone. "How come I've never seen that before?"

"Because I haven't wanted you to see it."

"Does mom know you have one?"

"She knows Yukina has one, so she probably suspects that I have one too." He looked at the stone. "But she doesn't know for sure, I've never told her or shown her."

"So why did you show me?" Hikori asked.

Hiei shrugged. "Seemed like a good time." He took the stone from his neck and looked at it. "I've been thinking about giving this to your mother. Not only does it have a great importance to me, but it's also a good tracking device. I'll always be able to find her if she has it."

"Seems handy," Hikori said. "So why don't you?"

"She'll probably say she's not worth it," Hiei answered. "She'll argue that it's the only thing I have of my mother, which is true, but my mother isn't here. She is."

Hikori nodded, and then his stomach growled. "I wonder if dinner's done yet?"

Hiei smirked and put the stone back around his neck and hid it away. "Come on." They left the room.

ooo

A/N: OMG I finally posted something. Sorry guys, I've had a huge mind block, but that seems to have gone away for now. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Review me and tell me what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

Chapter 17

After dinner, Shiroi and Hiei went to their room. It had been a very long day.

"Let's see," Shiroi said as she reclined against her pillows, "What has happened today?" She held up her hand and began ticking off on her fingers, "Hikori woke up, he has paralysis issues, he got raped, Raimeihi teased him, I blew up the desert plains, had a snow fight with you, Hikori accused himself of being a monster," she thought for a second, "Am I missing anything?"

"Not at the moment," Hiei answered as he sat next to her. "But," he reached inside his coat, "you might be able to add something to that list when I'm done."

"Done?" Shiroi asked.

Hiei pulled his tear pendent out and held it out to Shiroi, not really looking at her. "I want you to have this."

Shiroi looked at the pendent. "But, that's your hiru stone, the one that you got from your mother. I can't take that from you."

Hiei sighed. "Why not?"

"It's the only thing you have of your mother, your only connection. It's too important for me to have."

Hiei looked at her, "I'd throw this pendent away if it meant keeping you, Hikori, or Kaika. That's where this thing sits on the importance list." He held it out to her.

Shiroi took it and looked at it. "I just don't feel like I'm worthy enough to have it."

Hiei felt like ripping his hair out of his head. "If I didn't have a sister from the ice apparitions, I would have killed all of them a long time ago, that's where the rest of them sit with me. You're more then worthy to carry it, probably more then me."

Shiroi sighed, "Why are you giving this to me? I thought you would give it to Hikori or Kaika when they came of age."

Hiei smirked, "So you did know that I had it. I was considering giving it to Hikori, but he's easy enough to find."

"Find?"

"Find," Hiei answered. "That's why I'm giving it to you. Not only does it emit my energy, over time it will also start to emit your energy. I'll always be able to find you if you wear it. I've been thinking about giving it to you since you were brought back."

"It took you four years to decide that?" Shiroi asked.

Hiei shrugged, "I blame Kaika, she was on my mind first, always needing something." He stretched and put his hands behind his head.

"Hmm," Shiroi mused. "May I change the cord?"

"I don't care," Hiei answered, eyes closed.

Shiroi carefully pulled the cord out, and then, hold the pendent up with her energy, she created a chain out of diamond and ice to hold it. Once it was finished, she put it on. When she finished, Hiei rolled over and stood over her and his hands and knees.

"I didn't get to finish something earlier," he said, and kissed her.

Shiroi giggled and used her spirit power to turn out the lights and lock the door.

ooo

Later that night, Shiroi tossed and turned in her sleep. In her dreams, which weren't dreams at all, but nightmares. She was being tortured and raped by something that always seemed to look like her father, but it would morph using a black, fire like source, becoming other men she knew.

The pain was so real, and the laughter so cruel and cold. The thing ripped her baby from her body, holding the bloody form in black, slithering tentacles. It ate it, becoming the face of her father again, with blood dripping from his mouth. He laughed as he raped her again.

"Shiroi," he said, his face turning into Hiei's. The pain continued, and still it called out her name.

"No!" She screamed, sitting up in bed.

"Shiroi?" came Hiei's voice. But her mind wasn't that of her normal self. Her mind was when she was fourteen years old, terrified of men and demons, and uncontrolled power. She sensed the male demon close to her, too close. She blasted him with uncontrolled wind and spirit power, sending him through the wall and partially through the next.

Naoru and Raimeihi were awakened by the crashing, and ran out of their room to see Hiei slowly pulling himself out of the remains of the wall.

"Hiei," Naoru went to him. "What happened?" As she spoke, Raimeihi went to the door and started to walk into the room.

Hiei saw Raimeihi walk in. "Don't-!" he called, but he wasn't fast enough. Raimeihi was blown out of the room and smashed into the fireplace in the living room.

Hikori and Kaika came running out their rooms. "What's happening?" Hikori asked as he went to Raimeihi.

"Something's wrong with your mother," Raimeihi answered hoarsely. He knew he had broken ribs. "She sent your father through their bedroom wall and partway through the next. Obviously she sent me into the first place. I'm glad we didn't have it going." He gritted his teeth as he tried to sit up. "Where's Kaika?"

Hikori looked around. "Kaika no!" he yelled as the little girl went in to her mother's room.

"Kaika don't go in there!" Naoru yelled. The little girl ignored her.

"K…Kaika," Hiei gasped. The wind was knocked out of him. He had broken ribs and it felt like his left arm was broken.

Kaika approached her mother. The woman was sitting on her bed, head down, and had a white aura glowing around her. "Mama?" Kaika asked tentatively. She reached out to touch her mother's hand.

"Don't touch her!" Hiei gasped, but again he was too late.

Kaika's fingertips touched Shiroi's hand. Shiroi, feeling the contact and not being in a normal state of mind, was only on the offensive. She zapped the little girl with several hundred volts of electricity.

Kaika screamed as she was hit and sent backward out of the room. Hiei managed to get himself up and leapt, painfully, and caught Kaika before she hit the wall. The force of catching her sent him into the wall. Ribs shards punctured, and Hiei coughed up blood. The sent of blood and burned skin filled the air.

"Kaika!" Naoru exclaimed as she slipped over, trying not to draw Shiroi's attention. "We have to get out of here," she whispered. "It's not safe to stay here."

Hiei grunted in reply. "Take Kaika," he gasped. The woman carefully took the little girl, and he got painfully to his feet. -Hikori, -he sent. -Get yourself and Raimeihi out of here. -He got a touch of a reply, and he and Naoru quietly made their way away from the room out of the house.

"What happened to Kaika?" Hikori asked when they approached.

Hiei groaned as he lowered himself to the ground. He glanced at Naoru, wanting her to answer.

"Shiroi shocked her with several hundred volts of electricity," she answered. "She has some bad burns from what I can see, and smell…"

Hikori gulped and approached his little sister.

"What about Shiroi?" Raimeihi asked.

"She's still in the house," Naoru answered. "She's too dangerous to be close to. I actually want to get a little farther away, just in case."

Raimeihi nodded, and helped to move everyone further away from the house.

"What happened to Mom?" Hikori asked Hiei.

"I woke her up from a nightmare," Hiei answered hoarsely, "but her mind wasn't there. It's like she's lost herself, and only the fear and power remains."

"How do we bring her back?"

"If I knew, I would have done it already."

Hikori sighed and looked back at the house. "I wonder what she's doing in there?"

"Hopefully not destroying anything," Raimeihi said, and then the house blew up.

Naoru threw up a shield just in time. "You just had to say that did you?"

"You think I wanted that to happen?" Raimeihi asked.

"Why would Mom blow up the house?" Hikori asked.

"I doubt she knows what she's doing," Naoru answered. "Her mind seems to be enveloped by fear. I doubt she can see or hear anything. Just sense energies."

"I'd look for her," Hiei said, "but I know that if I do she'll sense me. She could very well trace my energies and send killing blow in our direction." He looked down at Kaika. The little girl was unconscious, which was a good thing. If the little girl had been awake, she would be in agony.

"Let's get to Elder Sansa's house," Naoru said. "I have work to do."

ooo

A/N: Short chapter, I just wanted to finish it. I've had the dream idea for a while. If there are any typos that both the computer I and missed, I'm sorry. My old computer(which really wasn't that old in my opinion) had to be retired because the logic board died and it was pointless to get it fixed. So I now have a new computer, and I need to get used to the new keyboard. (All of my computers, which have only been three in total, are laptops). Review me and tell me what you think!


End file.
